The Heroes' Last Stand
by FluffyRedPillows
Summary: Seeking refuge in a seemingly innocent house for the night, the Links get more than they bargained for as they realize that the house holds secrets of a bloody and dark past. Our heroes are thrown head first into their worst nightmares, each one unable to rely on the others in facing the challenges of the house. Will they survive the night or die trying? Warning! Violence and Yaoi
1. POV kind of the summary

The Heroes' Last Stand

The Story of the night the heroes had fallen by their own hands…..

~Red's P.O.V~

All I remember seeing was a big house surrounded by the woods. I never expected that house to be of a great evil. We needed a place to stay so I begged my fellow teammates Blue, a hot-headed, short tempered, masculine teen that always wears blue and never seems to agree with anyone (Blue~ how much I enjoy being around him~). Vio, a smart, calm, collected, and self possessed teen who is "garbed in violet attire" (ps those were his words, the garbed in violet thing~). Vio claims that he doesn't like our evil shadow that always seems to be causing trouble to us. But I can see that he's always more hesitant when it comes to his time to slay one of his clones~. He always thinks its the real thing~. Whoops I got off track! I'll resume describing my teammates who are more like my best friends. Theirs Green who is our faithful leader, who to most people seems a little boring compared to the rest of us but I can see his true personality. Green is an aggressive, loving, strong teen who never gives up no matter what! I look up to him because of how he is, he's smart but doesn't keep his nose crammed in a book all day, and he's strong but doesn't simply rush into a battle relying only on his brawn. So Green is both brawn and brain~. However I'm neither brawn or brain….in fact what am I good for…oh well, were almost to the house anyways…..

~Blue's P.O.V~

UGH! I can't believe were stopping at this stupid dumb old house for the night. I bet it's so unclean I'll be sleeping in a layer of dust! I'd much rather go camping but nooo. Red says it's more relaxing to know you're in a house where we can't be ambushed. But I guess it won't be so bad to sleep on a bed, filthy or not, and if were in a haunted house then I'll get to be the hero and keep red safe! Ha ha! And no I do not have a crush on him!...What! I don't! Ok maybe a little crush, but its duty before love!

~Vio's P.O.V~

Well it seems as if were heading to a scary, abandoned, old house in hopes of shelter for the night. I do not think it's a very pleasant idea to stay in a house that could be a trap or possibly filled with monsters. Heck it could even be haunted. But I guess the logical thing to do would be to explore it and slay anything inside it that could be trouble later. I sometimes wonder what Red's thinking sometimes, he usually never agrees to go into a place that could be monster infested or haunted. I'll just have to ask him later once were settled into the house. I hope there won't be any shadow link clones in the house, they are always a bother to defeat, and their screams are just….so real….it makes me think I'm slaying the real shadow link, not that that's a problem. I'm just fond of the shadow, that's all. Red keeps insisting that I like him, and I wish he'd simply stop talking about it!

~Green's P.O.V~

We are currently heading towards a house in the woods that seems like a great place to stay for the night. If there are any monsters in it we simply slay them. If it's haunted then we simply pair up so we aren't alone with any malevolent spirits. And if it's a trap, we will always find a way out or see important signs that will tell us it's a trap before it is too late. Those are our main 3 patterns for when we camp at strange places, never go out alone, never leave your weapons behind, and never let your guard down. We have survived multiple temples and monster filled locations using those 3 rules, who's to say that it will fail us this time! The only ting I'm worried about is if a fight starts and someone storms away alone and another winds up lost when they try to find them on his own. We almost lost red to a group of redeads in the shadow temple because of him trying to find an angry blue who stormed off! Of course blue felt terrible that red was almost killed because of him, it's obvious to tell blue likes red even if blue doesn't realize his own feelings yet. I'm sure if blue knew how red felt then he wouldn't be so rough on the poor boy and hit him when he messed up. Oh would you look at that, were already approaching the house.

~Shadow's P.O.V~

Heh, those heroes are so stupid! Their walking right into Vaati's trap...Wait, that house wasn't a part of Vaati's plan! What's it doing there then? I sense evil in the house but I cannot sense any of my master's magic anywhere near the house. I wonder what's up with it then. I better follow those heroes closely to see what their up to. I should keep a close eye on Vio as well… Not that I like him or anything! I just think that he's the only one who would actually be a threat to us! D-don't want him stumbling onto anything important, r-right? Hey those heroes are almost to the house. I better not fall behind!


	2. The House in the Woods

**_Chapter 2…_**

* * *

><p>The four heroes and their shadowy counterpart were slowly making their way towards the mysterious house. They didn't know what to expect inside. So by instinct, they had their swords in hand, incase anything tried to attack them.<p>

"G-guys, I'm getting a bad vibe from this house", stuttered Red, who was shaking in his boots now that they got close enough to see the houses gruesome details. "I-It's kind of creepy up close."

Creepy was an understatement. The house was two stories high and seemed to be falling apart; it was not very well taken care of. There were large holes in the wood of the house, probably from raccoons or mice that burrowed their way into the surface of the wood or from the wood rotting and eroding away. The windows were shattered and stray pieces of the glass were scattered on the ground, even with their tough, leather boots, the heroes had to be careful to avoid stepping on the glass. The grass around the house was overgrown and up to the hero's knees, it obviously hasn't been cut in ages. The house had a porch that lead to the door with creaky, old stairs leading onto the porch. The door itself was quite fancy. However, it was also the victim of erosion and its grand details were faded away. The houses paint was chipping and most of the shingles on the roof were torn off, most likely from a storm.

"Quit being a baby, Red!" yelled Blue, obviously annoyed that Red was already scared to go in.

"B-but… it's scary Blue! I-I think the woods actually sound pretty good right now." Red turned tail and tried to run away back into the woods to avoid having to go into the house, but Vio caught him just as he ran past.

"Red calm down, the house is just old. All houses look this way if left uncared for" stated Vio with his same emotionless expression. "It's just a fact of life that everything grows old, Red. Apparently the house has reached that time."

Red, who was caught by the collar of his tunic, was still squirming and struggling to escape Vio's iron grip. "B-BUT THE HOUSE IS SCARY! WH-WHAT IF IT'S A HAUNTED HOUSE AND THERE ARE GHOSTS IN THERE WHO WANT TO KILL US!"

Blue snorted at Reds stupid comment and crossed his arms and gave Red a cold, mean glare. "Are you kidding me, Red! Ghosts! How far-fetched can you get! You're so stupid sometimes! Ghosts. Don't. Exist!"

Red was hurt by Blues words and stood in place, his eyes beginning to water up and his bottom lip trembling, trying to keep in the tears. Red always was a crybaby when Blue yelled at him; it was one of his weaknesses, his personality. Blue on the other hand never cried, he only cried once and that was when he thought Vio killed Green.

Green noticed that Red was on the brink of tears and walked over to his red clothed counterpart and rubbed his back affectionately. "It's ok Red, Blues just being a jerk. That's all, and I wouldn't worry too much about it being haunted. The ghosts we meet are always poes and are easy to defeat."

Red calmed down a little and finally managed to fight back the tears that had threatened to fall. He gave Green a small smile and nodded."I-I guess you're right. Poes aren't that scary either! W-we can do this!" Red put on his optimistic face again and held up two fists in front of his shoulders as his little way of showing confidence.

Green gave Red a warm smile and gave a thumbs up to Red, who in return, smiled sweetly at his leader with his usual innocent face.

"Yeah, yeah, this is sweet and all but can we freaking get moving! I want to check the place out and see if some jackass left anything valuable inside!" yelled Blue, who was very eager to get inside to scope the place out for the occasional rupee.

Green gave Blue an annoyed look. "Well last time I checked, I was the leader." said Green as he placed one hand on his waist and used the other to point to himself while looking at Blue with annoyed eyes and bold features. "I'll decide when we go in!" Green paused for a moment and then sweat dropped and resumed talking, "Ok let's go in." Green said with a blush after realizing that they had to go in anyways.

Blue grinned at Green and chuckled slightly at Green, who in response, snorted and looked away with his arms crossed.

Vio, who was inspecting the wall, noticed something strange about the splatters of red paint against the wall that looked fresh. The paint specs could only be seen if you looked closely at the rotting wood, so it didn't seem as if it was important to the design. This got Vio curious. Why would paint be on a house that looks as if it wasn't touched in years? And why was the paint only near the windows and doors? Vio ran a finger over one of the crimson specks and rubbed it against his thumb and watched curiously as the paint smeared on both his pointer finger and his thumb and oddly resembled blood. Vio, being the one who always wants answers, decided to smell the mysterious paint on his fingers, and was shocked when it didn't smell like the usual smell of paint. Vio took out a handkerchief and wiped his fingers on it, still puzzled about the paint, but decided to not give it any mind.

Green signaled everyone to gather at the steps of the porch. Red skipped up happily, his hat bouncing with him as he skipped. Vio casually walked over to Green with his hands at his sides and looked relaxed, even with the thought of the paint still in his mind. Vio just couldn't shake the feeling that the paint he touched wasn't actually paint. Blue walked up with his arms crossed and his head raised high, his way of showing pride, and walked ahead of Green.

Green gave blue a dirty look and grabbed the back of blues tunic by the collar and held him back. "Did I say we were going in yet? No, so don't go ahead of me! I need to make sure that the inside is safe for us to walk on" stated Green, as he pulled the thrashing, angry Blue aside.

Blue growled and glared at Green with his arms tightly crossed across his chest but with one hand reaching into his item pouch for his hammer.

Green paid Blue no mind and began to carefully ascend the stairs. The stairs creaked and cracked slightly as Green stepped up them. Cautiously, Green made his way onto the porch and carefully stepped across the rotting wood, carefully avoiding the cracked and broken beams that would give in under his weight.

Once Green reached the door he carefully opened it and just then, a heard of keese flew out of the door and startled Green. Green shielded his eyes and stepped back and took cover until the keese stopped swarming out of the door. Once the keese all flew out, Green unshielded his eyes and grit his teeth. "Stupid keese_._" He said. Green walked back up to the door and glanced inside.

The inside of the house had a fancy vibe to it. There were old tapestries and pottery lining the walls and the main hall has a grand chandelier hanging loosely from the ceiling. There were two staircases that both lead upstairs that were on the sides of the door. The staircases were rotted and some of the steps were missing and a ripped and torn red carpet stretched up the stairs. The lower level had an old grand piano with missing keys in a corner and a carpet in the middle of the room that had a picture of a shadow creature sown on it. The wall had trophies of not animal heads, but MONSTER heads. There was a moblins head, a stuffed keese, a boar head, a stuffed dinofoe still standing and wilding its blades, darknut armor lined the walls, wolfoes hides were also mounted on the wall along with a stuffed, white wolfoe on a stand. But worst of all, there were re-dead corpses that were stuffed and preserved standing on stands.

Green was horrified to see all the monster trophies but shook his head and paid them no mind. Green stepped out of the house and looked at his fellow companions and nodded.

"I think it's safe, but I warn you. Whoever owned this house previously had a thing for killing monsters and preserving their remains to use as trophies." said Green, obviously still creped out by the monster corpses.

Red gasped, never had he heard of someone who actually WANTED to have monsters as trophies. But he nodded hesitantly and walked over to blue and stood behind him a little.

Blue simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged and put up a tough act since Red was watching. "Heh, whoever decorated must've been a freak then! Who the hell would use monsters as trophies!" Blue grinned and crossed his arms. "I don't care! I'm not afraid of some stuffed monsters!"

Vio simply shrugged and didn't speak for he didn't find it necessary to speak at the moment and plainly nodded at Green, acknowledging what he said.

Green looked at his friends' reactions and nodded. "Ok, now come on guys. We better explore the place before it gets too dark."

The others nodded and first Red carefully made his way up the creaking stairs and whimpered and squeaked when one of the boards started to crack under him. Red scurried up the steps and sped walked carefully over to green as fast as he could while still whimpering.

Once Red was across, Vio carefully made his way up the stairs and avoided the step that Red slightly cracked and walked across the sturdiest beams he could find and managed to make it across easily.

Then it was Blues turn. Blue grinned and began walking up the steps but accidentally put all his weight on the step Red cracked and fell through the stair and landed with his legs in-between the step he was on before falling through the cracked stair and wound up hitting his balls hard on the wood.

Blues eyes shot wide open and he cried out in pain and his voice was extremely high pitched. Blue went pale and whimpered and didn't move and held onto his balls while his eye twitched and he grit his teeth in pain.

Green almost died of laughter; he was holding his stomach and laughing the air right out of his lungs.

Red covered his mouth and gasped and crossed his legs and gave blue a sympathetic look. "That looked like it hurt…" said Red as he sweat dropped watching Blue as he hyperventilated to stop himself from crying out like a little girl.

Vio smirked and crossed his arms and chuckled and his eyes were gleaming mischievously and had that smart-ass look on his face. Vio chuckled teasingly and said, "Well, well, well. I didn't know you could hurt what you don't have."

Blues face boiled in both anger and embarrassment and he pushed himself off the beam of wood and crouched down and continued his way up to the door and stopped in front of Green, still holding his balls in pain. "I hate you…" said Blue in a high pitched voice as he walked inside.

Green didn't and couldn't stop laughing as he walked in after Blue, still laughing from the image of Blue falling and hitting his balls and from hearing his high pitched voice.

Red, crossing his arms in front of HIS parts, giggled and walked in after Green and Blue, almost paranoid that HE might get hurt in the same way Blue did.

Vio, who was still chuckling slightly, walked in after everyone, not noticing his shadow moving differently than him at some times.

* * *

><p><em>Little did the heroes know…they walked into possibly the most horrible world imaginable…<em>


	3. The hOrRoR has begun

_The darkness is calling…do you dare to answer?_

* * *

><p>The four heroes; Red, Blue, Green, and Vio made their way into the main room of the old, abandoned house. Kicking up the fine layer of dust that had laid undisturbed for decades, the group cautiously looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to their well trained eyes. The only thing that had stirred their interest was the monster trophies mounded onto the frames and poised onto the wall. However what they didn't notice was that the trophies seemed to fix their cold, dead gaze at the humans that dared to wander into the old abandoned house.<p>

Vio, being the careful and calculated teen that he was, always tested the boards he was about to step on before putting all his weight onto the already failing wood. Green followed Vio's example and also began to test the boards he was stepping on but was obviously annoyed that his violet counterpart was leading instead of him. Red followed close behind Vio and was very careful to step on the exact boards that Vio stepped on so he knows he won't fall through any flimsy wood on the ageing floor. Blue however, wasn't so careful. He proudly walked ahead of Vio and didn't test any of the floors he walked on, trusting that it won't break even though he was the heaviest of the Links.

Blue looked back at the others with his arms crossed and his head held high in pride. He gave a thumbs up and teasingly said, "Heh, why so slow! I swear you guys are so paranoid!" Vio shot Blue a smug grin as he heard the unmistakable sound of wood creaking and cracking as Blue continued to carelessly walk over the floor.

Red squeaked as the floor began to creak and moan in protest at holding up so many people after being dormant for decades. Blue's careless walking wasn't helping the cause so even Red knew that the floor wouldn't last much longer. "G-guys I think we should probably find a room with a sturdier floor!"said a slightly frightened Red. Red's eyes glanced over the monster trophies and shivered slightly, not enjoying the fact that he realized that the monsters seem to stare. "Besides I-I don't like how those monsters are staring."

Blue growled and stopped walking and glared at Red and the others. "Red, you're just a baby! The monsters are dead! Done! Not alive!" stated Blue angrily; once again the floor creaked and groaned. Green seemed to notice how the floor moaned and cracked and then decided that Red's idea was the best course of action to take in the current situation. Green glanced at a hallway that looked like it had a sturdier floor and nodded to himself. "Red's right guys, we should find a more decent room to stay in for the night," stated Green, who began to walk towards the hallway.

Vio and Red nodded to each another and began to walk to the hallway, leaving a fuming and angry Blue to tail behind. "HEY! DO I EVEN GET A SAY IN THIS! WHY A HALLWAY! THE BEDROOMS ARE OBVIOUSLY UPSTAIRES!" Yelled a very annoyed and angry Blue who simply stood his ground and stomped his foot angrily on the ground which caused the dust resting there to swirl and rise up into a cloud that seemed to dance and rush away from Blue. The others paid Blue no mind and Vio even went as far as to wave goodbye to Blue without looking at him. Blue growled and admitted defeat and followed his companions into the hallway while grumbling swear words and pouting much like a child would after not getting a toy that they wanted.

Inside the hallway, many faded portraits of people were hung onto the walls. The pictures mainly showed a small family of one mother and her young daughter that looked to be about nine years of age. The mothers face was slightly faded or blurred in all the pictures of her, and the girl seemed to always be holding the same tattered, broken teddy bear in all of the pictures that were taken of her. The air in the hallway was musty and thick with dust making it harder to breath. The walls' paint was slightly chipped and faded yet the floor was a lot sturdier than in the main room. Green couldn't help but cough and wheeze after inhaling the air and covered his nose with his undershirt then motioned to the others that it was unsafe to inhale the air. Blue, Vio, and Red followed Green's advice and also covered their nose with their undershirts and moved on through the hallway. Vio glanced at the photos again and his eyes opened wider once he realized that the same red substance that was on the outside windows was also splattered onto the frames of the paintings. Vio glanced over the entire hall more carefully and noticed more of the red substance was occasionally speckled onto the wall or even splattered onto the ceiling.

After deeming the hallway unsafe, the group continued through the old house and avoided any rooms that had weak floors or unsafe ceilings and occasionally had to slay a few keese that decided to attack them. Vio was still troubled by once again seeing that red substance but decided that he had more important matters to think about. Red never strayed far from Blue's side and even went as far as to hold onto Blue's arm if the atmosphere was too creepy. Blue occasionally sneezed from all the dust and growled angrily and said, "Why the hell are we still in here! We haven't found any room that is safe enough to sleep in! I say we simply leave!"

Green hated to admit it, but Blue's idea was starting to sound more and more tempting. "We've already scoped out the main rooms of the house. However we still haven't checked in the basement or upstairs," pointed out Green, "besides I saw a staircase in the main room that went upstairs. It looked like it was in fairly safe condition, but we can't be to rash." Blue growled in defeat and sighed, "Fine, we'll check upstairs! But no way in HELL am I sleeping in a wet, dark basement!" Red nodded vigorously in agreement at the basement part. Red didn't have very fond memories of being in dark, damp areas after he left the shadow temple. The experience with re-deads didn't sit well in Reds head after he was almost killed by a heard of them.

Green couldn't argue with Blue's logic for he too, didn't enjoy the idea of staying in a cold, hard basement that possibly could be monster infested. "Ok it's settled, we'll check upstairs and if there's no safe room then we'll simply leave and camp in the surrounding woods."

"Sounds good to me!" piped Red happily.

"I find that a logical plan and its highly reasonable, I agree to your strategy." stated Vio bluntly as he adjusted his glasses.

Blue smirked and gave a thumbs up to Green showing that he agreed to the plan but was too proud to tell Green that his plan was good.

Green nodded, satisfied that everyone finally agreed on something, and proceeded to walk back down the halls to the staircase that he saw before. The heroes then passed the hallway with the portraits in it and once again Vio's eyes wandered to the portraits then his eyes shot open in horror at what he saw…the girl's eyes were blank with only a glowing red dot for pupils and the painting was glowing a slight black and shadows were oozing out of the paintings frames. A chilling scream echoed around Vio and Vio suddenly couldn't move, however it was a lot different than a re-dead's scream and it was horribly familiar somehow. Red, Blue, and Green never noticed or heard the scream and didn't even notice the painting and simply resumes walking away, slowly leaving Vio.

Vio wanted to scream for help but he couldn't! His body refused to move and his voice wouldn't work! He could only helplessly watch as a shadowy hand came out of the picture, with swirling masses of darkness surrounding it. It grabbed onto Vio's face and slowly dragged him closer and closer to the picture. Vio desperately tried to move or even scream as his head was dragged into and engulfed by the picture. Slowly the rest of Vio was engulfed by the picture, the hand never losing its grip on Vio's head. And thus…Vio was gone…?

* * *

><p>OOH NOOO! WHAT HAPPENED TO VIO~ IS HE GOING TO DIE! IS HE GOING TO LIVE! IS THE PICTURE HAUNTED! OH SO MANY QUESTIONS! Heh but you're going to have to wait a little longer to find out! Don't worry I'm in the zone right now! I figured it was time for an update anyways XD. Anyways review please! And don't worry I didn't forget about the Vioxshadow! Trust me I have strange twists in my story sometimes~ anyways I promise I'll update sooner now! So keep an eye out for new chapters!...wow...this seems shorter than i thought...sorry if its too short! i dont have the patience to make it longer and to change the ending! so please dont kill me because its shorter than usual!<p> 


	4. What happened to Vio? YAOI ALERT!

(Hehe! I finally posted again! Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long but now I'm back with a very nice chapter for you! There's plot related things and also FINALLY some VioxShadow! **AND ITS RATED M MATERIAL!** Don't worry ill warn you guys when the particularly hardcore scenes start to pop up so look for another authors note! It's in parenthesis just like this note is! Bit other than that, enjoy~)

_When someone dear to you leaves…can you find the courage to go on?_

No one knew how long it took for the dreaded question to arise, the question that had the remaining heroes frantic. The question that had Red crying, Green panicking, and even had Blue worried.

_**Where was Vio…?**_

That question came too late for the heroes, for when they went back to the hallway. All they saw was the pictures and the faint footprints left in the gathering dust. There were four sets of footprints, however one of the sets stopped at the main picture of the girl and mysteriously disappeared.

"Where is he where is he where is he!" said Red while franticly looking around for any more traces of his lost friend. "I don't know Red, Vio usually never disappears like this." Stated Green who was also looking for any signs or clues as to why Vio suddenly disappeared. "Arg! Leave it to that smart-ass to get us all worried! I bet he simply saw something stupid, like a book or something, and walked away!" yelled Blue, who was covering up his worry for the teen with anger. "I doubt that Blue. Vio would tell us where he was going if he did decide to check something out. So that option is out." said Green with his head lowered.

Green hunched over slightly and held onto his chin with his thumb and pointer finger and was currently deep in thought.

Red was pacing back and forth and was still crying and very worried. Truthfully, he didn't know what to do! He wasn't much of a thinker when it came to stuff like this! He liked to help, but at the moment he seemed to be of no use. In fact, what good was Red? And that was exactly what Reds mind wandered to.

'I-I'm not good for anything! All I do is get in the others way! I-I can't save myself if I'm captured! Blue or Green are always the ones rescuing me! Blue is really strong and brave and never backs down! Green is our leader and best friend! He always knows how to lead us and keep us from danger! Vio is just so smart! He makes me seem like a frigging dumb blonde! And he can solve any puzzles we come across…b-but…I'm…I'm….useless!' thought Red sadly. But now Red felt even more useless and selfish. He was thinking about himself instead of thinking about what happened to his missing friend!

Red lowered his head in shame and was now fighting back even more tears, Red decided that he seemed to be more trouble than he was worth but knew that at the moment Vio was their first priority. So Red cast aside his self pity and resumed looking for his lost partner and friend.

Blue had his arms crossed and was walking around the hallway and looking at every wall and painting with angry eyes, as if he thought that somehow the walls were responsible for Vio's disappearance. Blue's eyes finally landed on the picture of the girl, the exact same that Vio was dragged into. But thinking it was just a regular picture, Blue simply grumbled angrily and walked up to Green.

"I don't know where the fuck he could be! This is where Vio's footprints stop, but were missing one thing…VIO!" yelled Blue angrily.

"I know! I know! Yesh! But what else can we do?" said Green, still looking around desperately for Vio.

Red didn't know exactly what crossed his mind when he brought an idea up. He simply knew that something deep inside him told him to say it. He didn't know what or why he said it, but it came out anyways. "Well why don't we all split up and search the surrounding rooms for Vio?" said Red, who instantly covered his mouth after saying that.

"Split up? SPLIT UP! WHAT KIND OF A GOD AWFUL PLAN IS THAT!" screamed Blue, why on earth would Red even bring that up! Splitting up would mean that they would become easy targets for anything lurking in the darkness!

Reds eyes watered up at Blues harsh words, with his eyes thick with tears, Red looked over to Green, hoping that Green would be a lot more nicer in his answer than Blue was.

Green simply shook his head and sighed. "Blue's right Red, I don't know why you said that, but that suggestion is the worst possible plan of action for this situation. I'm sorry Red but that idea is the worst you had in awhile. I'm not even sure why you brought it up." Said Green, disappointment was obvious on his features.

That was all Red could take, he wasn't even sure why he said it, but his companions harsh words simply sent him over the edge. He didn't even know what pulled him to run, but he ran. Ran away from Green, ran away from Blue, ran away from all their disappointing words, and simply ran away in hopes of getting lost and not burdening his friends any longer.

Blue and Green simply stood there dumbfounded as Red ran away, screaming and crying bitter tears. Did Red really just? And did he seriously?

It took them a full minute to finally realize what just happened.

"RED! WAIT UP!" screamed Blue as he began to run in the direction Red went, leaving Green behind and forgetting that they were supposed to stick together.

Green gasped as Blue ran off into the darkening hallway, and with nighttime quickly approaching, soon there won't be enough light to search for his missing counterparts. Green also ran off in the direction that both Red and Blue went, worry completely covering his face.

"GUYS! W-WAIT UP!" yelled Green urgently, fearing that his companions were too far to track down before nightfall. And to Green's worst fears, there were no replies or answers, not even a single whisper was heard in the ever darkening hallway that seemed to stretch for miles and engulf Green as he ran down it.

Green franticly searched every room that he came across in the downstairs level, screaming Red and Blue's name repeatedly as he sprinted franticly throughout the house. However, the thought of Vio also entered his mind and began to scream Vio's name along with Red and Blue's. However, no matter where he ran downstairs, Red and Blue were no were to be found and Vio was still missing.

Exhausted, breathless, and sweating, Green still searched for his missing comrades. Eventually though, Green had to give up and finally decided to sit down and rest. Green was resting and collecting his thoughts on all that has happened with a saddened expression on his face.

How did things go so wrong? They were simply trying to find a place to stay!

Where could Vio be? In all the history of their adventure, Vio NEVER went missing!

What possessed Red to run away like that? He's usually glued to your side, ready to help at a moment's notice!

Those are simply a few of the things that Green pondered over in that room. He decided that tracing his steps may help him answer maybe at least one of the questions buzzing around in his mind like a swarm of bees.

'Ok, so first we see this house in the woods and decide to stay in it. Once we got inside, we looked around a little and tried to find a safe room to sleep in. We didn't find any rooms downstairs that were safe to sleep in so we decided to try upstairs. Once we reached the stairs we finally realized that Vio was missing. Tracing our tracks, we eventually wound up in the hallway with the pictures. But Vio was nowhere to be seen. Red brought up a bad idea and Blue snapped at him and I'm sure I was a little too harsh on him. Red ran off screaming and crying and Blue ran after Red. I tried to find them but couldn't find them anywhere. And here I am now, thinking about all this.'

Ah! That answered one of his questions! Red ran off because he and Blue were being too harsh on Red's idea! Both he and Blue both knew that Red was sensitive! Yet they said that anyways! And with all the drama that's been happening, Red was kind of like a time bomb of emotion slowly having its fuse burned down! Getting closer and closer to simply exploding! And his and Blue's words set off that bomb of emotions, causing Red to run away!

Man! Green felt so stupid at that moment! Red was simply trying to help! Yet they didn't even listen to reason or think of the poor boys feelings!

_And now…they were paying the price!_

His eyes glanced around the room that he wound up in after all that running around and was surprised to find out that he was back in the main room.

Green sighed and stood up hesitantly and glances at the stairs. "Well, I guess our original plan was to head upstairs…maybe by chance I will run into them if they had the same idea." said Green to himself.

Green took a deep breath and finally began to head up the stairs and was extremely careful when he realized that the stairs weren't as sturdy as he thought. Many eerie creaks and moans bellowed from the aging wood as Green slowly proceeded up the steps, careful to avoid the steps with cracks or holes. Green gulped slightly as a loud crack issued from the already weak step he was standing on. Cautiously, he continued up the steps until he finally reached the top.

Upstairs was a lot like downstairs, with many doors and hallways filled with confusing twists and turns. However, Green already knew that most of the rooms will probably be storage. The paint of the walls was almost completely faded and chipped away, revealing the rotting wood underneath. The ceiling was cracked slightly but still looked sturdy enough to keep the roof up, beautiful candleholders designed to look like chandeliers hung from the ceiling. However, since Hyrule had no light bulbs, all it held were candles.

More pictures of the family were hanging on the walls and there were also pictures of the house before it was run down. Pictures of what looks to be the family butler were occasionally shown. The houses 13 dogs were shown, all 13 of them were big dogs, and finally there were pictures of the entire household, including what seem to be the maids, taking a group picture.

Green looked at the pictures with a small smile and chuckled to himself. "I guess this place wasn't always a dump," said Green sarcastically and jokingly as he walked throughout the hallways, wondering what happened to Vio, and where Red and Blue went.

_If you see a light in the darkness…will you give up your sanity to reach it?_

Scared, helpless, confused, cold, and lifeless…

That's how Vio felt at the moment.

Vio still couldn't move his body, nor did he dare to open his eyes in fear of what he may see next. With the image of that girl still embedded into his mind, he certainly didn't want to see it again!

Vio felt his body moving, flying almost, and he knew he was being dragged by his arms by something.

Something with claws and cold, lifeless hands.

His body ached, his head pounded, his heart was racing, and he was thinking a mile a minute! What happened to him! Where is he! What was with that picture! Why was that scream so familiar! Where were the others! How did they not hear that scream! Didn't they even realize he was missing!

How could Vio possibly set his mind on one of these topics when his life could be in potential danger!

A familiar chuckle then echoed throughout the darkness, one that Vio thought he knew by heart. It had his heart racing, palms sweating, mouth drying, and his mind flooding to the ever so familiar being that he and his companions had to face many times, to the being that Vio had joined to simply trick and get info out of, to the being that confessed itself to Vio when he joined him, _to the being that stole Vio's heart._

Shadow…

Vio's body tensed up as he heard that chuckle and then thought to dare to open his eyes to face the creature that was pulling him into the darkness. Vio couldn't find the courage to open his eyes at that moment, so he resorted to wildly thrashing and struggling to get his arms free.

"UNHAND ME YOU FOUL CREATURE! LET ME GO!" screamed Vio desperately as he continued to thrash.

That familiar voice rang out in Vio's ears again as the "creature" holding him started to yell and growl when Vio struggled.

"Arg! Hold still will you, Vio! Cant I kidnap you peacefully!" said Shadow in his usual joking tone as he resumed pulling Vio into the darkness.

"Shadow!" Vio cried out his shadows name in surprise as he opened his eyes to the very familiar face. "Kidnap me! Oh give me a break will you! Let me free Shadow, I need to get back to my comrades!"

Vio resumed thrashing around in shadows grip. So Shadow was the one who manipulated the picture! He was responsible for literally dragging Vio into this mess! And like HELL was Vio going to simply be pulled away by Shadow!

Shadow growled in annoyance and dug his claws into Vio's arm which earned a startled gasp of pain from Vio and more thrashing much to Shadow's displeasure. Shadow was beginning to lose control of his footing and began to slowly stray off the path he was taking in the dark void, a place made solely of darkness and nothing else used for quickly moving through places without walls or anything to block the path, because of Vio's thrashing!

Shadow desperately tried to pull Vio back into the correct path but Vio thrashing continued to be a challenge. Until at last, Shadow was thrown off his path and broke through the darkness void after losing his concentration and wound up falling out of the shadows into a different room in the mansion.

Vio was the first to fall and Vio landed on his back, hard. Vio groaned and winced in pain and kept one eye closed out of instinct because the land caused some dust to whip up from under him and scatter all around him.

Shadow was the next to fall out, Shadow didn't land next to Vio, nor did he land on ground.

Shadow landed right on top of Vio, their bodies fitting perfectly with each other as Shadow laid there with his head resting on Vio's forehead and panting ever so slightly from the sudden loss of energy in leaving the shadow world so quickly and bringing Vio out with him.

Vio's eyes shot open as a faint blush spread across his cheeks when Shadow made contact and instantly all the thoughts of the others faded from his mind. Simply lost from Shadow only laying on him!

Vio bit his bottom lip and laid completely still, the logical part of his brain screamed at him to push Shadow off and run away to find the others but the curious side of his mind told him to stay and see just what Shadow wanted with Vio and how Shadow will react to being on top of Vio. But the other parts of his mind told him to simply grab Shadow and kiss him, however the hero inside him told him to kill Shadow while he could.

Run and find the others or stay and get answers!

Push Shadow off or hold still and enjoy the moment!

Kill shadow or kiss him! Or maybe something in between!

Vio settled on simply staying there because when he came to the conclusion of running, it was too late, for Shadow had begun to stir again and wouldn't allow Vio to leave.

Vio glanced around the room simply to realize it was a bedroom with once again, faded paint with chipped walls and rotted wood. The bedroom was covered in cobwebs and appeared to belong to the lady of the mansion. The room had a fancy design to it yet time had its toll on the magnificent furniture and wore and broke them down. The only thing Vio saw that was in relatively good shape was the bed which was hidden underneath its own blanket of dust.

Shadow groaned and sat up using his arms to push up his surprisingly fit torso off of Vio's and glanced down at the trapped teen beneath him and Shadow's cheeks turned a rosy red at what he saw.

Vio looked stunning from Shadow's point of view, his beautiful golden hair was scattered around his head and gently covering and framing his seemingly perfect face, his eyes were a deep, ocean blue and were at the moment half closed and looking up at Shadow in either embarrassment or longing and had a small twinkle in the beautiful ocean blue, his hands were above his head and his fingers were slightly curled up towards his small palms.

Shadow was utterly speechless, and it didn't help when he realized that both Vio's and his hips were touching each others. "I-I…um…I simply..we just.." stuttered Shadow, still blushing down at Vio.

Vio simply stared at Shadow for a moment before realization finally dawned on him and he pushed Shadow off and shot up as quick as an arrow and backed away, with his hand on his sword's handle he growled slightly and glared at Shadow but still had a faint blush spread across on his cheeks.

"You! You said you were trying to kidnap me you stupid clone! You're not the real Shadow Link! I know you aren't!" growled Vio as he looked at the very much real Shadow, who was simply staring at Vio in shock but then quickly regained his composure and grinned mischievously.

"So you think I'm simply another one of those clones, huh Vio? Well I'm not~ I'm the real deal!" purred Shadow, obviously amused at Vio's conclusion that he was a clone.

Vio's face drew back into a snarl, obviously upset at how this "clone" had thought that it was the real thing. "No! You are simply another clone! The real Shadow has a scar on his chest where Green's four sword hit him in the first battle we had with him! Show me that scar or I won't believe it!"

Shadow simply chuckled as he recalled that battle where the heroes were so unorganized that they barely landed a blow on him, that is until they managed to pull together their act and finally land a rough blow on Shadow that was deep and dangerous enough to make Shadow have to forfeit the battle to heal. However, much to Shadow's displeasure, the wound left a large scar right on his upper chest simply a few inches below the collarbone.

Seeing that Vio still wanted proof, Shadow unclipped his belt and let it fall onto the ground and began to pull his tunic overhead to prove to Vio he was real. However that action had Vio blushing slightly, for Vio was watching the enemy strip right in front of him which was slightly out of his comfort zone.

Shadow began to wiggle out of his light grey undershirt and slowly Shadow's pale, yet well built, upper body began to slightly show as the undershirt was being taken off. Vio assumed that Shadow must work out in his spare time because of how toned his muscles were but, they still weren't as impressive as Blue's massive build.

Once Shadow was properly out of his undershirt he pointed out the oh-so-obvious scar right where Green left it, Shadow was grinning at Vio's expression which was a mixture between debating the authenticity of the scar and blushing and secretly staring at Shadows exposed chest.

"See Vio, I told you I was the real thing!" said a very proud Shadow as he stalked toward Vio with his deep red eyes gleaming mischievously as he approached Vio still without a shirt.

Vio took a few nervous steps back, his blush intensifying as Shadow drew closer and closer yet he somehow managed to keep a straight face as he analyzed the scar. It looked real enough for Vio…could a scar like that be properly duplicated onto a clone? It didn't seem likely that Shadow or Vaati would simply spend time and magic to re-create a simple scar that held no importance for a clone that was simply going to be sent into battle against the Links.

"I must say I'm impressed with Vaati's ability to duplicate a scar perfectly…but I still do not believe you are the real Shadow!" stated Vio, still trying to convince himself that this wasn't the real Shadow.

Shadow's grin instantly faded as Vio continued to reject the fact that he was the real deal. Shadow was growing very tired of having to prove himself to Vio when he was obviously the real and true Shadow Link, not some pathetic, worthless clone of his created by Vaati.

This had Shadow's eyes going from mischievous to deathly serious and unamused just like that. Shadows playful stalking turned into a more predatory stalk as he drew closer and closer to Vio, the intense gaze slightly intimidating Vio yet at the same time sending shivers up his spine. The scared teen desperately began backing up; did he anger the "clone"?

(Authors note- mmmm nummy nummy scenes ahead~ if you don't like yaoi then don't read this part! I'm certain that there's no plot related parts in this sp feel free to skip it if you want! And ps this here scene isn't rated T like the rest, its rated M so consider yourself warned!)

Shadow stalked ever so closer to Vio until Vio was helplessly pressed against the wall in fear. Yes, he obviously said something wrong. Shadow growled ever so slightly and grabbed Vio's wrists and pinned them to the wall and glared at him with his intimidating yet sexy eyes. Red eyes met Blue in a stare down of who would break first; Vio was frightened but refused to give Shadow the pleasure of seeing that he was afraid and simply stared at him with his emotionless mask.

Shadow leaned in closer to Vio, his lips curved into a wicked grin; Shadow didn't need to see Vio's fear to know it was there and ripe and ready to be devoured. Shadow pressed their foreheads together which earned a small gasp and a startled growl from Vio as he began to struggle and thrash in Shadows grip.

Shadow grip got dangerously tight when Vio began struggling as Shadow then proceeded to dig his claws into Vio's wrist and refused to neither let go of them nor take out his claws. Vio gasped in pain and snarled at Shadow angrily yet fear surfaced into his ocean blue orbs as Shadow face drew even closer.

"Get the hell away from me Shadow!" screamed Vio as he glared at Shadow while unable to hide his fear any longer.

…Why was this arousing Vio?

Shadow's grin grew even more as he gazed into Vio's eyes and devoured the fear surfacing like a starving man given a thick steak and told not to eat it, of course he ate it and that sense gave Shadow the feeling that he was mentally devouring something that is forbidden, precious, and a gem to behold.

Vio's breath hitched in his throat as Shadow began to gaze at him with something more than simply anger or malice. The blush on his face grew to be very noticeable when Shadow pressed himself against Vio, relishing in his fear and insecurity as if it were a warm, welcoming blanket.

Shadow was gazing at Vio in lust, the desire to simply ravish the body he was pinning overpowered Shadows senses. Shadow gripped Vio's wrists tighter as he crashed his lips against Vio's eagerly, absorbing and memorizing the sweet taste of the lips in front of him, the feeling and texture, the reactions he got from Vio.

Vio's eyes shot wide open as he felt a pair of cold, chapped lips press against his own in a heated kiss. If it was possible, Vio's blush grew to be even redder when he realized he was enjoying the rough, dominating kiss.

However, Vio knew Shadow wouldn't be satisfied with simply one kiss as he felt Shadows hands begin to wander around his body. Vio desperately tried to escape as Shadow relished and ravished his mouth and his body hungrily, he thrashed and tried desperately to move his head away yet Shadow didn't loosen his grip nor stop the lip bruising kiss.

Shadow began sucking on Vio's bottom lip and kneading his lips roughly against Vio's, enjoying the various pleads and groans he got from Vio to stop what he's doing or to let him go. The sound of Vio's pleading and groans of secret pleasure had the blood rushing to other areas and bringing one of Shadow's "close friends" to life.

Vio went pale as he began to slowly feel something hard poke at his leg. He had to get out of there! Shadow was getting a little too cozy with Vio as Shadow's hand began to travel slowly downwards on Vio's body. Vio began desperately thrashing which earned him a half pleasured, half annoyed moan from Shadow who simply grabbed Vio's wrists and dragged him to the dusty bed.

"Hn, not what I'd want to lay on if I'm about to ravish someone…" stated Shadow as he grinned at Vio, the playfulness back in his eyes and posture. "I say we should do some…spring cleaning, don't you agree Vio?" Shadow said with an even more playful edge in his voice as he ripped off Vio's belt and tossed it aside.

Vio's struggles become more desperate as he heard the playful and suggestive tone in Shadow's voice as he took off Vio's belt against his will and then began tugging at Vio's tunic, trying to pull it off Vio's body but in the process left Vio's wrists unattended.

Vio noticed that Shadow had to let go of his wrist to take off his tunic so he took the liberty to desperately thrash and twist around and scratch and punch at Shadow, sadly no hits were landed for Vio's attempts were desperate and fueled by adrenalin instead of calm and thought over.

Shadow snarled at Vio's attempt to escape yet was enjoying the challenge of having to keep Vio under control as he pulled the tunic over Vio's head, his mind clouded in lust watching Vio thrash and desperately try to escape after having his tunic pulled off.

Vio fell back once he was freed from his tunic and desperately turned around and crawled rapidly towards the door only to have Shadow get there first and kick Vio over roughly and snarl at him then slam the door shut roughly and put a magic shadow lock on it that prevents it from being opened. Shadow then grabbed Vio by his hair and yanked him up to his feet, earning a pained yelp from the already terrified Vio.

"How dare you run from me! I thought we had something special here~!" said Shadow, with a mocking yet playful tone to his voice as he gazed deeply into Vio's eyes, still gripping his hair roughly.

Vio winced in pain feeling his hair being violently tugged and looked at Shadow with eyes drenched in fear yet somehow the rough treatment he was receiving was beginning to have an effect on his body, making his heart race and his breath to come out as shallow pants.

He simply felt so…dominated by Shadow.

Vio couldn't help himself when he leaned in closer to Shadow to see if he could steal Shadows lips as well. His eyes drifted closed and his hylian ears perked as he leaned in closer and closer, hoping to feel Shadow's lips again yet was only rewarded with a playful bite to the ear.

Vio couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure he had from the bite Shadow gave him which shocked Shadow. Wasn't a hylian's ear very sensitive and fragile? Then why did Vio moan if it should've been painful?

Vio turned 20 shades of red after realizing that he just moaned in pleasure instead of pain. But he couldn't help it! Shadow was being so damn seductive and dominant that he began to like the rough treatment he received! Vio felt as if he needed to defend himself so Shadow didn't try anything else to hurt him that would simply be straight down painful.

"Well well well~ is calm, collected, and smart Vio a masochist?" (Masochist-someone who enjoys being hurt and draws pleasure from it) purred Shadow; utterly amused by the fact that Vio enjoyed his little "love bite" to the ear.

Vio growled in embarrassment and glared at Shadow and calmly said, "It could be a possibility seeing of how Link could have enjoyed pain and seeing of how Blue is too proud to accept pain, Red is too much of a softy and innocent to enjoy pain, and Green DEFINETLY isn't one I should assume that Links "masochist" side would have been given to me"

Shadow simply blinked at Vio's statement and was thinking over what Vio said not too carefully and truthfully zones out when Vio rants on about a subject.

…

"I'm sorry, did you say something Vio?"

Vio groaned in annoyance, both Shadow and Vio temporarily forgetting about what they were just doing, and Vio began explaining it to Shadow again not to happily.

"So…Reds the masochist?" said Shadow dumbly.

Vio rubbed his temples in annoyance and tried to calm his raging hormones AND his newly gained headache. "No Shadow, apparently I'm the masochist, simple as that."

Shadow snapped out of his dumb trance and grinned and pinned Vio again, finally getting back to business. "Oh so you are, are you Vio?" the purr in Shadow's voice came back as he went back into his sexy, suggestive attitude to try to get Vio to not struggle against what he's doing.

When Shadow pinned Vio again, Vio's face regained its rosy red color and Vio began squirming under Shadow again. Show got a wide grin as he felt Vio struggle again, the excitement building inside Shadow slowly until Shadow simply couldn't take it anymore.

Not caring if the bed was dusty or not, Shadow threw Vio onto the ancient bed and was instantly on top of him, gazing deeply at Vio with lust soaked eyes and a very hard member begging to be buried into Vio's small, virgin entrance. "Shadow I demand you to unhand me immediately!" yelled Vio desperately; knowing EXACTLY what Shadow wanted and that he wanted it NOW!

"Oh but if I let you go now, we both won't be satisfied and I'm sick and tired of having to touch myself to relieve my 'hard problems'" stated Shadow with a very husky voice, lust dripping out in the tone he was using causing Vio to shiver in both fear in delight.

"Well I'm afraid that you're going to have to touch yourself because I won't let you simply take me like that you useless shado-" Vio was abruptly halted in his sentence as Shadows fist collided with Vio's jaw. Anger radiated off Shadow and his eyes gleaming a dangerous crimson as he grabbed Vio by his neck, slightly choking the smaller teen.

"Don't you DARE call me stupid!" yelled Shadow. However, a large, sly, and evil grin spread slowly across Shadow's face as he then thought of the perfect way to make Vio his without struggling and hopefully get a reaction out of Vio. Shadow leaned in slowly and whispered sexily into Vio's ear.

"Well if I'm so stupid then tell me Vio, how do I know all the right places to touch on you? How did I know how to make you moan back when you were playing traitor with me on Death Mountain?"

"I d-do not know what you are talking about!" stuttered Vio who looked away slightly. Thinking that Shadow simply was making it up, Vio growled his reply and said, "Well I don't recall you ever touching me at Death Mountain! Therefore, you are simply lying!"

Shadow's grin got wider as he nipped at Vio's ear again which made Vio groan in pleasure deep in his throat. Vio had fallen for his trap! Secretly, Shadow used to touch Vio while he slept. So because of that, Shadow knew that Vio was most sensitive on the tips of his ears, on his inner thigh, the area where his neck and shoulder met, and on the area just below his belly button.

"Oh but Vio, I'm certain that I know where you are most sensitive! Just give me the change and I'll point them out! If I don't get at least 3 then I'll leave you alone like you wished!"

Now THAT was an offer Vio couldn't resist. Vio nodded his approval and said in his smug tone, "Tck, You're on Shadow! I know that you cannot find them!" It took Vio a few seconds to register what Shadow said.

But by then it was far too late.

Shadow began attacking the rest of Vio's clothes. Ripping, Shredding, and tearing off Vio's leggings and boxers, Shadow gazed at the well toned body of Vio and licked his lips eagerly as his eyes wandered lower and lower on Vio's body until his eyes gazed upon Vio in all his glory.

Vio cried out in embarrassment and tried in vain to cover himself as Shadows intense gaze met with his most secret and private area. Shadow simply kept Vio pinned there and kept admiring his body until he finally decided that he wanted action.

Shadow leaned in to the area connecting Vio's neck to his shoulder and slowly licked at it earning a rather startled gasp from Vio. "Found one~" exclaimed Shadow as he bit down and began to suck at the sweet, soft, and sensitive skin located there.

Vio couldn't help himself as he threw his head back and cried out in pleasure. DRAT! Shadow found one! This isn't looking good! What if Shadow found the others…?

Shadow grinned and detached himself from the skin simply to attack and lick and suck at the tip of Vio's ear, Vio was seeing stars as his ear was brutally assaulted by Shadows skilled mouth. The assorted groans, moans, and gasps coming from Vio had Shadows leggings feeling as If they were simply going to burst.

Shadow then trailed his tongue down Vio's body and came to his belly button and thrusted his tongue in and out of Vio's small bellybutton which earned a whine of pleasure and some wiggling. Shadow was so close to discovering the 3rd of his 4 'special spots'! Vio closed his eyes in defeat knowing that Shadow knew where the last one was as his tongue lapped slowly downward.

Vio's struggling stopped as a long moan came from his lips as Shadow roughly sucked on the last required amount of special spots on Vio. Vio's eyes lowered in shame knowing he lost and although it's not hero like, he was a man of his word…that and he was simply too aroused to resist any longer!

Shadow grinned as Vio finally submitted and began to ease out of his leggings and boxers. Finally free, Shadows mouth met Vio's again in a heated kiss. Vio knew he was going to lose his virginity in that room so he figured he should at least enjoy it.

Small fingers tangled in purple hair as Shadows kiss was finally returned. Bodies clashed, tongues battled, and slight touches were exchanges until Shadow simply couldn't take it anymore!

Shadow stuck 3 fingers in front of Vio's mouth, his eyes drowning in lust and desire. "Suck" was the simple command that Shadow gave Vio. Vio nodded, knowing what was coming next needed at least a little preparation, so in went Shadows fingers. Vio licked, sucked, and wetted each digit carefully and eagerly for he too, couldn't wait any longer.

Once Shadow was sure that Vio had each finger coated evenly, he pulled his fingers out and pressed one against Vio's entrance. Shadow looked at Vio to make sure that Vio was ready and relaxed, when Vio gave a nod Shadow slowly slid the finger in.

Vio moaned in pleasure when the foreign object slid inside him. Sure it was painful, but Vio loved the pain he was getting and Vio then threw his head back and moaned louder and grinded his hip against Shadows invading finger, eager for more.

Shadow smirks and inserted a finger, then another, until Shadow was sure that Vio was stretched out enough. Once Vio was only moaning from true pleasure enough for Shadow liking, he pulled the digits out which made Vio whine in protest at the lost friction.

"Ok I'm going to put it in now? Is that ok?" said Shadow, not worried about Vio escaping anymore.

Vio though for a few seconds before nodding and gently opening his legs for Shadow to squeeze into. Shadow wormed his way in-between Vio's legs and lifted Vio's hips slightly and positioned his throbbing manhood at Vio's entrance. Vio closed his eyes tightly and gripped the sheets, preparing himself for the pain he knew was about to come when Shadow put himself in.

Shadow leaned in and gently kissed Vio as he slowly pushed further against Vio's entrance, slightly putting the tip inside.

Vio groaned in pain and pleasure as the much larger object filled him slightly and with one last thrust….

Vio lost his virginity to Shadow.


	5. Thrills and Possession

_**The Heroes Last Stand**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A Night in the Darkness**_

_If darkness clouds your heart, can you still find a way to shine…?_

_Time- 8:27 P.M_

Step by step, room by room, Blue searched every possibly corner of the house in pursuit of Red. Blue didn't have any idea of where the hurt boy could be, so there he was, yelling Red's name at the top of his lungs. To any other person, Blue would appear to be a madman as he sprinted at full speed down each hall, leaving a large cloud of kicked up dust in his track.

"RED! RED WHERE ARE YOU, RED!" yelled Blue repeatedly as he searched the entire span of downstairs. Once Blue was certain that Red wasn't downstairs, he decided to check upstairs.

Sprinting up the back stairs of the house, Blue charged full speed down the upstairs hallways continually yelling Red's name much like how he did in the lower level of the old house. Blue was growing far more desperate than he could have ever imagined. Darkness was clouding his vision as the last of the daylight fled behind the hills from the approaching danger of the nighttime that threatened to swallow the light.

Blue now had to squint his eyes to simply make out a few feet in front of him, how on earth was Blue supposed to find Red now if he couldn't see? Blue eventually collapsed to his hands and knees from the continuous running. The exhaustion Blue was in caused his breathing to become ragged and labored as he panted and gasped for air, much like a fish out of water. In the process of his panting, he inhaled far too much dust that what was healthy and immediately began a horrible coughing fit that echoed throughout the halls.

Blue held his throat desperately and stoop up rapidly to avoid inhaling any more dust as he continued his horrid coughing fit, the tickle and burning in his throat becoming unbearable. After awhile, Blue's coughing fit slowly became less and less violent until it finally stopped altogether. Blue gathered his bearings and continued to call out Red's name in a ragged, scratchy, and weak voice from his coughing fit, the very sound of his voice was much like listening to an out of breath dog with a throat infection.

_Time- 8:23 P.M_

Red was currently wandering throughout the large, expansive area that was the old house. On the outside it seemed much smaller but the inside was so much larger than the outside appearance which made it seem as if it was only an illusion. Red took a deep breath as he struggled to contain the tears that were still flowing down his cheeks like a trickle of water dripping off a leaf after a rain shower.

Red's heart was still broken from the way Blue has yelled at him, so Red wrapped his arms around himself as if he was trying to comfort his hurt feelings. Red continued to glance around the hallways and doors as he continued to hold himself, finally noticing how dark it was getting outside and how the light was barely visible through the trees as it set slowly, sending beautiful hues of red, orange, pink, and even violet across the sky.

Red took a deep breath and decided that maybe it was time to go and apologize to the others for running off. Glancing back, Red slowly turned around only to see none other than a worn and beaten bunny stuffed animal sitting in the hallway path that wasn't there before. One of its eyes was missing and it had a few holes in its seams with stuffing sticking out of it.

Red's curiosity slowly took the best of him as he approached the stuffed animal. With curious, wide eyes he reached out and grasped the bunny by its sides and lifted it up and held it out in front of him and smiled a bit.

"Hello little bunny, what are you doing here all by yourself?" asked Red as he smiled to the bunny, feeling the need to talk to the bunny about his problems, even if it couldn't talk back.

…

"How did you get here? I don't remember seeing you earlier when I first walked through here. In fact, I didn't see you at all!" stated Red, the smile slowly leaving his face as he didn't receive a reply, not that he was expecting one anyways.

…

Reds ears lowered slightly as he realized that he had stooped so low as to talk to stuffed animals. Blue would definitely call him childish and maybe even hit him, all while calling him mental for talking to it. Red sighed as he places the bunny back down and began walking away. "I was so silly for even thinking that I could talk to that stuffed animal. I should probably go back now." said Red as he began walking down the halls again.

However, a small little whisper that sounded like it belonged to a child reached his ears. Red's pulse began to race as he remembered that he was the only one who was currently in the hallways. Slowly turning around, Red's trembling body slowly faced the bunny again only to find that it was turned to him and looking at him directly in the eyes.

"_Must you go back? They don't want you back, you saw how they treated you.__**"**_ Slowly, that voice whispered seemingly inside Red's head and instantly the impact was great. Red fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain as that voice echoed and tore through his very mind.

Red stared in the bunny in pure fear as he began to stumble back in both terror and disbelief at what that voice said. Red didn't know where it came from, but he assumed that it was that stuffed bunny that was sitting there.

Red responded shakily and hesitantly, "No! They want me back! They simply yell at me sometimes" said Red slowly with his head lowered, thinking a bit of how underappreciated he could be at times.

"_Well they sure do have a funny way of showing that they like you. Your optimism is underappreciated, isn't it?__**"**_

Red clutched his head tighter as the voice continued to ring in his ears, driving him close to madness as he screamed, "No! You're wrong! Stay away from me! Shut up!" Red desperately stumbled back, wanting to get as far away from the voice as possible.

However, no matter how far he stumbled back, the voice seemed to still only get louder and louder in his head as he got farther and farther away from the bunny.

"_No matter how far you try to get away from me, you cannot escape the realization that you're not appreciated! I know everything about you, Red! You can run, but you cannot escape this fate!__**"**_

Tears were now streaming down Red's cheeks as he sprinted off, terrified of the force that was talking to him. The bunny seemed to be swirling with negative energy now and it only seemed to be more motivated. Darkness slowly spun around Red as he sprinted off into the now dark hallways, disbelief and grief swirled around Red and went to the bunny. His misery fueling its motives…

…_Time- 8:27 P.M…_

_Time- 8:32 P.M_

Green walked around upstairs, a dark feeling tugging at his body. It sent shivers up Greens spines, but he didn't stop walking. He was motivated to find the others now, and nothing would sway his decision. Green opened door after door, calling out everyone's name as he continued to search for the missing counterparts.

Green walked throughout the current hall he was in, the one where Vio and Shadow's special room resides in, the door innocently closed to the nasty secret that's going on inside it. Green was far down the hall when he heard a distinct grunt, then a hiss, and then a moan. Instantly he stopped in his tracks, his ears straining to listen to the different sounds that reached his pointed ears.

His acute sense of hearing allowed Green to identify a few of the moans as Vio's. Instantly Green's mood changed to that of hopelessness to excitement at finally hearing proof that his friend was alright. Green charged to the sound then instantly stopped in his tracks as he heard Vio's scream and the sound of a different person moaning and yelling along side of him.

'What on earth!' thought Green in a panic, worried that his comrade may have been injured or is currently being attacked by that other voice. The only thing that Green doubted in his idea is that it didn't really sound like Vio was in pain.

Green sprinted down the halls, trying to pinpoint the exact area that he is hearing the moaning, panting, and groaning from. Green stopped at the door that Vio and Shadow currently reside in and was very confused as he heard Vio groaning something then the sound of chuckling from the other person. Green pressed his ear against the door, hoping to get a better idea of what could possibly be going on in there.

Green's face exploded in a wide blush as he listened to the sounds of pleasured moans and pants coming from inside the room. His ears could have shot out steam at that moment as he heard Vio whisper huskily, no doubt to the person who was currently causing Vio this apparent pleasure.

"A-Ah! Deeper! Harder! M-more!" moaned Vio breathlessly as his request was met, his body shivering as once again Shadow hit his sweet spot right on the target. A loud moan escaping his parted lips as once again Shadow's mouth met his in a heated, passionate, dirty kiss. Tongue met tongue, groans met moans and screams, and bodies crashed against each other, each one seeking their release.

Shadow grit his teeth, seeing Vio in the midst of his pleasure was arousing Shadow beyond belief. Shadows claws unconsciously dug into Vio's sides as he lifted Vio's hips to continue his merciless thrusting.

Vio arched his back as Shadow's sharp claws tug into his sensitive skin, letting out a loud moan of pleasure that shook his body to its very limit, thrashing and squirming from the pleasure coursing through his veins.

After hearing that, Green couldn't resist himself as he threw open the door and yelled, "What's going on in here!" Green's face went from scarlet to beet red as he gazed upon the scene unfolding before him.

The two teens in bed turned to face Green in shock, Shadow simply smirked at Green and continued his thrusting, now licking at Vio's sensitive ears as his thrusts drew out of pace from his ever so close release.

With a startled gasp, Vio turned to face the new occupant of the room. With horror evident on his features, Vio gripped Shadows shoulders and tried desperately to get the teen off of him. Shouting and stuttering words in orders that made no sense, unable to find the correct things to say.

"Shadow! Let go of me! G-Green is here!" stuttered Vio, the pleasure of Shadow's thrusts still coursing through his veins. When Shadow didn't meet his request, he began desperately moaning and truthfully didn't want Shadow to stop when he was simply so close!

Green watched as Shadow let out a roar, spilling his seed deep into Vio, his face mixed in a mixture of pleasure and relief. Vio, shuddering at the warm, wonderful feeling of Shadow filling him to the brim, finally screamed his name in pure pleasure as his seed was spilled onto Shadows chest.

Shadow collapsed against Vio, exhausted and too tired to care about dealing with Green. Vio was laying there in bliss, still riding out the aftershocks of the mind blowing pleasure.

Green instantly drew his sword, growling and glaring at Shadow as he cautiously eyed his every movement. Green yelled in a very angry voice to Shadow, saying, "What have you done to Vio, Shadow! Why were you two having sex!" his gaze instantly met Vio's, Green cold stare sending shivers up his spine.

Shadow simply smirked at Green as he licked up Vio's cheek, earning a startled gasp and a small whimper from the beautiful, ravished teen beneath him. Green only glared harder as Shadow replied, "Why, isn't it obviously dear Green? I have just fucked your precious companion"

"Green! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" said Vio in a panic, worried that his companion wont trust him anymore.

Green's eyes only got darker as he replied with a snarl playing across his features, "You're damn right that this is your fault, Vio! How dare you screw around with Shadow of all people while I'm out here searching my ass off for you and the others!"

Vio winced as he heard the bitter tone in Green's voice, quickly replying, "Yes, I'm so sorry Green! Shadow dragged me off and one thing led to another and-"Vio was cut off as Shadow covered his mouth. Pulling Vio close, he licked the shell of Vio's ear slowly, leaving a thin trail of saliva down his ear. Vio's eyes lit up in pure embarrassment as he began struggling, trying to speak to Green.

"Vio here didn't believe that I was the real Shadow Link, so we made a bet that I could find those sweet spots on him that make him moan." purred Shadow happily as he nipped at the tip of Vio's ear, earning a startled gasp of pleasure.

Green's stance went instantly into battle mode. Clenching his sword in his fist, he raised the sword, threatening to strike Shadow. "So you took advantage of Vio! You monster!" screamed Green as he prepared to charge at Shadow.

Vio pulled Shadow's hand off of his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs, "STOP IT! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT THIS BICKERING IS GETTING US NOWHERE!"

Shadow, who was preparing for battle against Green, stopped in his tracks from Vio's screaming. He released Vio and watched as he squirmed away, his seed still drizzling out of his entrance as he walked awkwardly away because of the fact that he had just recovered from sexual intercourse.

Green, still worried about his close companion, hid his blush at seeing Vio naked and ran over to him and helped Vio stand straight. Green glared at Shadow and said, "What have you done with Vio's clothes?"

Shadow simply smirked as he looks over at Vio's randomly scattered clothes and stood up, going and collecting them for Vio. Green averted his eyes as he realized Shadow was in the exact same state of undress as Vio.

After finally re-dressing and resituating themselves, Vio began explaining to Green everything that he could recall, ignoring the touches and occasional nips he got from Shadows eager mouth. On more than one occasion did Vio have to swat Shadows wandering hands away. Green couldn't hide the disgust as he watched Shadow so eagerly touch one of his comrades and close friends.

Vio finished just as Shadow made another move, grabbing Vio and pulling him onto his lap and digging his fangs into Vio's neck which earned him a loud moan from Vio and a yell of protest and anger from Green.

Green was expecting Vio to push Shadow away, but he wasn't expecting Vio to eagerly hold Shadow's arm and moan, replying positively by tilting his head up. Honestly, Shadow was surprised by this as well from Vio's eagerness and pulled away, sweeping his tongue over his fangs to collect the blood left on them.

Vio turned absolutely red as he realized the fact that he not only enjoyed, but encouraged Shadow's behavior. Green gripped Vio's shoulder tightly, gritting his teeth at the fact that once again, Vio was taken advantage of by Shadow.

Shadow simply smirked at Green and shrugged his shoulders innocently as he said, "Not my fault that Vio liked it." Green clenched his fists as anger began billowing up like an angry gale whipping a piece of loose fabric around. "Well then why don't you keep your fucking hands to yourself then Shadow!" snarled Green in anger, standing up once again while gritting his teeth.

Vio gripped Green hand as he looked at him seriously and said, "Green, don't start a fight in a situation like this. We must focus on finding Red and Blue for it is getting very dark outside now." Green glanced at Vio and began thinking for a minute, eventually coming to the conclusion that Vio was right and Green nodded to show his understanding.

Vio stood up from his position and proceeded to walk towards the door, looking back at Shadow and Green with his usual face. "Aren't you coming? Hurry up will you." said Vio as he walked out of the bedroom and back into the dark and decaying hallways, waiting for Green and Shadow to follow.

Shadow and Green exchanged glances once before growling at each other and pressing their foreheads against each others as rivals would do. "Hand off my comrade Shadow, he shouldn't be tainted by scum like you!" growled Green as he stared coldly at Shadow, his eyes thick with displeasure. Shadow simply replied with a devious smirk on his lips, one that exposed his overly large and sharp canines, his voice purring in Green's ear as he said, "Well Vio was simply so willing and pure, I had to taint him and spill what shouldn't be spilled into his tight little ass."

Green and Shadow both snarled at each other in anger, sparks of rage passing between each other's gazes with a burning passion of hatred.

Vio, who had now begun to get impatient and annoyed, yelled out, "Hurry up or else we'll get separated again!" He continued his trek throughout the halls, catching the attention of the two bickering boys in the background. Green gave Shadow one last glare before running after his companion, leaving the shadow to simply watch with a small smirk playing across his pale features.

"We'll meet again in this house, I'll make sure of it" murmured Shadow as he began to melt and mend together with the surrounding shadows, becoming one with them as they danced across his body gently like little wisps of black ribbons. He disappeared that instant, one with the darkness and shadows of the house.

Time- 8:59 P.M

Time- 9:01 P.M

Blue's legs dragged him throughout the last hallway, he checked the house at least twice and now the exhaustion was beginning to catch up to him. Heaving over, he began another coughing fit as more dust was inhaled by the strong teen, weakening his lungs and beckoning him into another coughing spree.

He collapsed to his knees, hot tears of defeat flowing across his red face as he continued coughing, finally unable to continue. He fell hard onto his side, once again stirring the dust. It stung his eyes along with the salty tears that were now flowing freely down his cheeks. He sat still, choking back sobs as he realized he may not be able to find Red.

Imagining how scared the boy was simply got Blue more upset, causing his entire body to shake and tremble violently under the force of the sobs escaping his chapped and bleeding lips. His throat began bleeding at some time, yet he didn't care anymore, all he cared about was Red's safety. Closing his eyes, he accepted that he should simply give up finally, no matter how unlike Blue it was.

Finally his sobs went quiet as he heard a new voice, this one smaller and more pathetic than anything else he has heard. His ears strained to hear as he forced his exhausted body to move once again, panting in exhaustion as his sweat got into his eyes which also burned them. Finally to his delight, he forced his body to stand, thanking whatever strength he had left for letting him continue.

He wobbled weakly towards the sound of the voice, finally it becoming clear that it was a girl's voice. He stopped at the room where the faintest of chanting was heard, and instantly his blood went cold as he thought he heard Red's voice mixed in with the girl's, them saying the exact same thing at the same time, seemingly talking to him/itself.

Blue slowly clacked the door and was met with a rush of pure negative energy that had Blues entire body shiver and gain goose bumps. Blue didn't see any signs of Red, yet he saw that some candles were lit and could hear the talking clearly now.

"_No one cares about me…no one loves me…_" said the voice, its pathetic sobs clearly audible.

Blue's eyes widened as he heard that it defiantly had Red's voice in it. Creaking the door open a little wider, he finally saw a sight that had him almost scream from fear.

Red was currently sitting in the middle of a circle of candles, the spirit of a little girl floating above his head, chanting and saying everything that Red says, feeding and absorbing from Red's misery and sadness. Red's eyes were dull and seemingly lifeless as he held onto the beaten and old teddy bear, a very small smile on his face was there from holding it.

The little girl had a striking feature though. She had no eyes, just blank and empty sockets in her head. Wearing a tattered dress that was torn at the edges, she continued to float around Red. Red continued his miserable chanting as he said, "He doesn't love me…am too weak for his liking…he wants a strong, fearless partner…that's why he yelled at me."

Blue was very confused; he didn't know WHAT Red was talking about. He didn't even know how he was going to get Red away from that ghost of a girl. He thought deeply, wishing for once that the sarcastic bastard known as Vio was actually here. He was much better at thinking than Blue was.

Blue was growing frustrated now, the thinking causing his head to spin and his brain to hurt. Closing his eyes tightly, he threw the door open. Screaming at the girl, he said, "UNHAND RED YOU FREAK!"

The girl turned to Blue, her jaw unlocking and handing wide open, much like how a dead hand's would, her black sockets creating a chilling effect to her already horrifying face.

Blue opened his eyes to that horrifying his sight, and instantly he wished he didn't glance at Red as well. Red's face was contorted in complete pain, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he let out a silent scream, his featured also chilling form how wide his mouth was open from the scream. Blue didn't think twice, gripping his hammer he charged at the ghost girl and aimed right for her head. However, the hammer passed straight through the girls head, her face still locked in that horrifying pose.

Blue backed up as he watched the girl get closer, his body tensing completely as he watched Red only go through more pain, a barrage of screams escaping his mouth as he stood up against this will. Dropping the teddy bear he was holding, his arms and body began flailing wildly as he charged at Blue. Blue jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding Red's flailing limbs as he continued on, running now at full speed towards him. He tackled Red over, pinning the screaming and thrashing boy.

Blue growled an apology to his Red clothed counterpart as he landed a brutal punch right onto the side of his face, snapping his small head to the side and causing a yell of pain to escape his lips. Red's entire body was clammy now, weakly trying to move and stay conscious as Blues hit registered throughout his senses. Finally, Red was knocked out as the blow finally took its toll.

The ghost girl was furious, yet her form began to waver and flicker as her host was taken away from her. Without her power source, her body began to become an apparition again. She let out a scream, flying quickly through the wall and away, leaving Red and Blue.


	6. The First Discovery

_**The Heroes' Last Stand**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The First Discovery**_

_Finding the way through the pain and misery is the easy part…enduring it is another story…_

_Time- 9:12 P.M._

Vio stood in the halls, glancing from one room to the other with squinted eyes, unable to see clearly from how dark it had gotten. He swore under his breath, glancing at Green's figure through the darkness. "We've waited too long," he said, "I can't see a thing right now."

Green nodded his approval, feeling around on the walls for anything out of the ordinary that could potentially open a secret passageway. Old houses like there were ALWAYS full of old passageways! Vio gave Green a confused glance, crossing his arms as he watched his leader feeling around the walls even though there was just enough light for them to see.

"What are you doing, Green?" Vio finally asked as Green continued his way across the wall, feeling around.

"Old houses are full of secret rooms and traps! I read it in a book!" said Green proudly, continuing his search even as Vio let out a loud groan of disbelief. "Green, do you know how stereotypical that is! There is absolutely NO chance that the house would have a trap door!"

A loud click was heard as Green's hand came into contact with a secret button on the wall. Vio couldn't believe his eyes as a decaying door slowly lifted out of the wall, revealing a passageway through a dark and damp hallway filled with cobwebs, rats, and large keese.

Green simply grinned proudly at Vio, giving him a thumbs up. "Yep, pretty accurate stereotype there, don't you think?"

Vio could only stare at the passageway, every logical thought exploding in his brain as he slowly began rubbing his temples in pure annoyance, trying to ward off the oncoming headache.

"Are you…fucking kidding me?" he whispered, still rubbing his temples. Green gave Vio a goofy grin, rummaging through his bag as he left the smart teenager to ponder the logic of how there could have possibly been such a stereotype in the house.

Finally Green found the bottled fairy he kept in his bag, smiling at the small creature as it looked up at him in the bottle, bored and not amused yet giving off a small light.

"Hey Mrs. Fairy, do you mind if we use you as a lantern replacement?" Green asked casually, watching the little ball of light look offended at first yet then slowly nod, shining its light a little brighter which illuminated the area around them in a soft blue glow.

Green nodded his gratitude, walking into the passageway and cautiously looking around to make sure that there was no danger. Once it was all clear, he glanced back at Vio who was still standing there rubbing his temples, muttering incoherently as he still pondered over the logic of the secret passageway.

Green simply rolled his eyes, waving to Vio seriously now. "Alright Vio, we can wonder about the logic of all of this later! But right now, we NEED to find Red and Blue!" said Green as he waited at the mouth of the entrance, his curiosity filling as to where it leads.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Vio gained his serious expression back as he nodded to Green, walking with him into the mouth of the passageway. "Alright, I agree, Green. Let's figure out where this passageway leads."

Green gave Vio another one of his happy, teasing smiles. "Besides, knowing Red and Blue and their accident prone personalities, they could have already stumbled into this passageway and we'll find them inside!"

Vio could only nod to Green, not believing for a minute that there in the tunnel. But he's been proven wrong before, and this house has proven itself to be filled with weird circumstances.

Walking slowly into the decaying tunnel way, Vio looked at every aspect of the tunnel and instantly put his tunic over his nose, scowling slightly. "Green, there could be dangerous and toxic mold in here." He started, nervous seeing the amount of moisture in the tunnel. "This is perfect spawning ground for dangerous kinds of molds."

Green took that into consideration, putting his tunic over his nose as well as he simply walked further into the tunnel. "Guess we need to be careful then." He said, holding the fairy out to illuminate more and more of the passage.

Vio flinched as the floor under him creaked loudly, stopping in his place as a strange chill ran up his spine. "Green…" Green looked back at Vio in confusion, not understanding why he stopped. "What is it, Vio?" he asked, stepping closer.

The floor groaned once again in displeasure, creaking even more which caused Green to also stop in his place. "The floor is too unstable, and I'm getting a bad vibe from this place…" whispered Vio nervously, starting to back up slowly.

Green's blood suddenly turned ice cold, his body breaking into goose bumps as he saw a ghostly apparition behind Vio. His mouth opened into a silent scream, shakily pointing a finger behind Vio as the apparition turned into that of a young woman, beautiful and young, wearing a long and pure white dress.

She had a beautiful face…yet her mouth was sown shut. Vio stopped in his place, giving Green a confused glance as only a pathetic breath of air could come out of his leader's mouth. Green looked like he saw a ghost, which Vio was unaware that he actually was.

Slowly Vio looked behind him, his entire face going pale as he gazed upon the woman. He was in the exact same state as Green at that moment, stumbling back onto the ground in a panic to Green's side.

"Wh-what is that!" Vio hoarsely said, forcing himself back to his feet as the woman simply resumed floating there, looking at them blankly with her mouth sown shut. Green stared for a minute longer, confused as to why the creature wasn't moving.

"I-I…I don't know." Green replied cautiously, eyeing the figure carefully. "It looks like…a ghost of some sort?" Green questioned, taking the risk and taking a step forward.

The woman simply resumed hovering in the spot she appeared at, her eyes now on Green as he came ever closer to her, his guard as high as it can possibly be.

Vio watched the apparition carefully as well, and calculated that it just might be friendly. "Green, she may not be a malicious spirit." Vio whispered, still unsure of his theory.

Green lowered his guard, but only a very little amount as he took that into mind, then smiled a little at the woman. "Uh…hello there?" he said cheerfully, putting his hand on his sword handle just in case it was an evil spirit.

The woman simply kept looking at Green, her stare sending nervous child down Green's spine. Slowly Green felt a feeling of pure, raw terror as he continued looking into her eyes, his entire spirit seeming to freeze and his heart stopping.

His entire face turned even paler, trying to speak but once again becoming breathless as the woman began opening her mouth, the stitching on it stretching and pulling with the skin. Vio watched in pure horror as the woman began slowly floating towards the paralyzed Green, her mouth opening ever wider slowly.

Finally, Green regained movement and his vocals, screaming as he turned tail and ran down the hallway in a panic. Vio watched his leader run away, his own face going pale as he heard the sound of the woman screaming and looked back only to see her flying towards him quickly, her eyes beginning to glow a dangerous shade of red.

Vio also let loose a scream, running after his leader as the keese became agitated and chased after Green and Vio, scratching and biting at them. Green and Vio both drew their swords, trying desperately to swat the small pests away as the woman continued to chase them.

The floors groaned and cracked loudly, not liking the frantic boot steps and weight being put onto it so suddenly. But at the moment, the green and violet heroes had much bigger problems to worry about as the woman began gaining on them, her mouth wide open and a shrill scream escaping her lips.

Green clutched the bottle with the startled fairy tightly, squinting to see ahead of the dark path and praying that an exit wasn't far away. Vio was now tripping and stumbling in pain, his lower regions screaming in protest from the sudden movements so soon after being deflowered.

Green noticed Vio's sudden limp, grabbing his wrist and all but pulling him down the halls. "We need to keep moving!" yelled Green franticly, looking behind him to see the woman still steadily gaining on them.

Vio tripped and stumbled, wincing and occasionally yelping in pain as he clutched onto Green's shirt. "I-I know, Green! But it hurts so badly!" he whimpered through clenched teeth, trying his best to run despite the burning sensation.

Green eventually had to resort to picking Vio up as he ran away when he noticed tears forming in the smarter boy's eyes. Despite how he tried to wipe them away from behind his glasses, it was still blatantly obvious that Vio was in so much pain that he was crying.

Vio hesitantly accepted Green's help, looking over his shoulder at the woman who was inches behind him, and nearly screamed as she reached her hand out and almost grabbed Green. Green was also panicking at this point, jumping and ducking to avoid the woman as she continually tried to grab Green's tunic, hair, or anything else she could.

Finally a loud crack was heard as the floor finally gave out, sending the two heroes spiraling downwards. Green clutched instinctively onto Vio as their screams echoed throughout the mansion, splinters and chunks of wood lodging themselves into the lads' skin.

Then they crashed into the solid, stone ground of the basement. The wood protected them from the dangerous pavement, yet that relief was short lived as more splinters and debris lodged into their skin once more.

Vio winced as he heard a shattering sound. One of the lenses of his glasses has cracked, creating an uneven vision effect. He cursed silently, the pain of both his anal and the newly irritated splinters causing his mood to spiral downwards rapidly.

Green was, for the most part, unharmed except for the splinters and cuts as well. "O-ow…" he muttered, starting to pick the splinters out of his skin. "That was some fall, but I think we finally lost that spirit."

Vio simply nodded, taking off his glasses and examining the crack while scowling. "Just my luck," he hissed, "first I get my virginity taken by a horny shadow, my ass is KILLING me because of it, were being hunted and chased down by a psychopathic ghost girl, we fell through the FLOOR, and now my glasses are cracked!" he growled louder, standing up and taking the splinters out as well, only in a much more frustrated manner.

Green could only scratch the back of his head and smile sheepishly at the fuming violet counterpart who was storming around in a circle, muttering once again about how annoyed he was with all that has happened.

While Vio was preoccupied, Green took a look around at the basement and stiffened up in pure horror. It took a minute, but the smell of greatly decaying flesh was tinted in the air, fouling it with its unpleasant and impure smell.

Green has to plug his nose after a minute, nearly gagging at the horrible smell. "By the three, what IS that!" he asked to Vio, who just then also detected the aroma and covered his nose quickly as well. Vio also had to stop himself from gagging, glancing around in pure confusion as to WHAT the smell could be.

"I can't tell, Green, but it smells like something has died and decayed down here for a long time." Vio stated, looking back at Green. "Where's that fairy at? Is she okay?" he asked, wanting to make sure that the fairy was unharmed, yes, but also to use its light to be able to possibly detect the source of the smell.

Green reached into his pocket, rummaging around inside of it to see if it was ok. He pulled out the shaken and panicked fairy that was circled into a ball, rocking itself back and forth to try to stop itself from shivering uncontrollably.

Green smiled to Vio, nodding yes to the fairy's safety. "Yeah, she's fine, there's no need to worry!"

The fairy stopped rocking for a moment to shoot Green a dirty look before rocking again, muttering in a high pitched voice in a language that Green couldn't understand.

Green was confused at the look but paid it no mind. He wouldn't like being captured from freedom and then used as a flashlight then nearly killed from falling through the floor. He balanced himself onto his feet, brushing himself off with one hand and holding the fairy with the other.

Vio winced as the smell only seemed to get stronger, his stomach churning in disgust and nausea. "Green, we need light so we can locate the source of this RANCID smell!" he stated to Green, glancing down at the fairy to prove his point.

Green nodded to Vio, looking down at the fairy with a sheepish smile. "Um, Miss Fairy, would you mind if we used your light one more time?"

The fairy nearly snapped, standing up and yelling at them in hylian. "Will you stop with that damn Miss Fairy! Not ALL fairies are girls you know!" HE shouted, waving his arms around in frustration.

Vio and Green looked at the fairy in pure shock, and then both of them looked away in embarrassment. "Were sorry, but we just thought that…you know, you were a girl." mumbled Vio in embarrassment, Green nodding his approval to Vio's statement as well.

The fairy simply huffed and refused to talk with them, sitting down and shining his blue light a little brighter to illuminate more of their path. Vio took the bottle carefully; walking a head of Green yet glancing at him over his shoulder, signaling him to follow.

Green nodded and walked close to Vio, his sword drawn just in case they ran into trouble down in the basement. Vio had to stop, hunching over to cough and stutter violently and almost vomit as the smell became nearly unbearable, Green having to also stop himself from doing the same.

Vio covered him mouth tightly, his eyes wide in panic as he felt like the food in his stomach was coming up, yet using all of his will he swallowed the feeling back down, wincing greatly as he barely breathed in order to hopefully regain composure of his stomach again.

Green watched Vio in slight worry. The intelligent Link always did have the most sensitive of smell, while Blue had sensitive taste buds, Green had excellent eyesight, and Red had the best hearing.

Once Vio slowly regained his composure without losing his lunch, he took out a bottle of Red potion and smeared the berry-like smelling liquid under his nose to help make the fumes more pleasant. Green followed Vio's lead, taking a dab of fresh and ocean-like blue potion and rubbing it in his nose.

Now with the smell more bearable, they continued onwards through the basement towards the place where the smell was getting stronger and stronger.

Green winced as it smelled like multiple decaying things were down here and soon he saw something in the corner. He narrowed his eyes to the darkness, squinting to possibly make out the forms. He nudged Vio to get his attention, speaking to him in a quiet voice. "Vio, shine the light over in that corner over there."

Vio squinted as well, yet his cracked glasses prevented him from seeing the entirety of the distant objects because of the crack messing up the depth perception of that eye and creating an uneven line of difference.

But Vio didn't question Green as he shone the light in the direction of the corner, and soon the scene was illuminated to both their eyes.

Green nearly threw up and Vio actually had to look away as the bones and rotting flesh of multiple animals was thrown into the corner and judging by the decay, they were there for a LONG time. Green slowly approached the mount of dead flesh and bones, wincing and covering his mouth as he recognized them as being dogs.

"Vio…" he whispered, still afraid of losing his lunch at the sight. "Yes Green, I see it too…" Vio replied without even waiting for Green to finish, still looking away to keep down the nausea that was twisting and shaking his stomach in horrible ways.

Green kneeled down, examining the amount of skulls that he could see. He recounted and recounted to make sure that he had the correct number, then looked back at Vio with a grim expression. "There's a total of around 13 dogs in that pile." he said, utterly disgusted at the sight still.

Vio continued looking away, his hand covering his mouth as the mental image of the horrible sight was still filling his brain. "I-I can't believe that there are so many dog corpses down here, i-it makes no logical sense!" he murmured through his hand, his body still trembling as he continually had to fight down nausea.

Green nodded skeptically, also wondering why all of the dogs were thrown down here. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks crashing down on him as he remembered the group picture on the second floor. The house had 13 large dogs inhabiting it. He stood up and looked at Vio nervously, his body starting to tremble as well.

"Vio, this household used to own 13 dogs. I think these are those dogs that I saw in a picture." Green sad as he gave the dogs one last glance, grabbing Vio's hand as he began leading him in the direction of some stairs he spotted.

Vio more than happily obliged, following Green with a confused expression. "I didn't see any pictures with dogs in it on the first floor OR the second." Vio stated as they reached the stairs, slowly ascending up them carefully.

Green have a cold glare at the stairs he was walking up, rolling his eyes as he said, "Yeah, that's because it was on the second floor. You were too busy screwing around with Shadow to notice them."

Vio gave Green a dirty look as they stepped back into the main room of the first floor where they entered, crossing his arms and looking at Green, not amused at all. "I was blackmailed into it, Green! Now is not the time to be holding resentment over past actions!" Vio said logically, glancing at the doors that they entered into.

That was their way in, and also could be their only way out.

Green bit his bottom lip, hesitantly agreeing with Vio yet not happy at all about it. "Fine, your right, arguing will get us nowhere." mumbled Green, also glancing at the exit.

Both Green and Vio let out a long sigh. If Red and Blue were just there, they could leave this damned house finally and camp somewhere safer in the woods. Vio looked at Green, unsure of what to do.

Green pondered over his options for a minute as Vio waited anxiously, both eyeing the door to their freedom.

"Alright," Green began, "We'll stay here for a while and see if Red and-or Blue find their way here. It's pointless to risk further injury and scramble ourselves even more than we already are." Vio nodded his approval, sitting down slowly onto the dusty floor to rest.

"That sounds like a logical plan to me; I've needed a break for a while anyways." Vio responded, looking steadily down at the floor as he began thinking hard about everything that had happened.

Green took a seat next to Vio as well, the dust on the ground kicking up once again and swirling away slowly before resting back onto the ground. It was going to be a long and risky night, but it was the most reasonable action to sit and wait, and wait they did.

_Time- 10:13 P.M._

Blue was waiting for the past hour for Red to wake up, worry and rage boiling up inside of him as he looked at the pained and weak expression on the small boy's face. It was all his fault that the 3 of them were split, and it was his fault that Red had to go through this as well.

He slammed his fist onto the ground in pure frustration, swearing loudly. "Damnit!" he yelled angrily, "Why the fuck does this have to happen! Why am I so guilty over this! I-it isn't my fault! It's Reds f-for bringing up that stupid idea!" he spoke to himself, trying his best to deny the fact. He was far too proud to say he was wrong out loud.

He rested his head into his palm, letting out a shaky sigh as he continued looking at Red's unconscious form. He thought about putting the boy's head on his lap, but once again he was far too proud to let Red see that he cared.

So Blue simply sighed, taking his pouch off of his belt. He gently lifted Red's head, resting the pouch under his head before slowly and carefully lowering his head back down. Quickly though, Blue pulled away and looked to the side, coughing in embarrassment and felt as if he needed to prove his masculinity, even though no one was around.

"Th-there! That adventure pouch was getting annoying to carry around! If I didn't want it, then I suppose that I would just give it to you then!" he said in a stutter, a blush still on his cheeks as he could practically hear the others laughing.

His ears perked slightly as he realized something. He really COULD hear laughter! He quickly rose to his feet, snarling as he draw his sword and held it in a battle position. "Alright, who's the wise ass who's laughing at me!" he shouted, looking from side to side, practically seeing red from anger.

Slowly his shadow started twisting and moving, clutching its stomach while laughing. Blue looked down at the shadow, then snarled as his face turned even redder from anger. "YOU BASTARD!" he screamed, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOU!"

Slowly his shadow began rising out of the ground, forming and solidifying into the very familiar enemy that had made their journey living hell at some points. Shadow stood in front of Blue, his usual smirk plastered onto his face. "Blue, old pal, long time no see!" he said causally, stepping towards Blue with his arms outstretched in a seemingly friendly manner.

Blue snarled as he swung his sword at Shadow, yet was alarmed when the blade met nothing but air. Shadow lazily floated above Blue, checking his nails in a bored manner. "That wasn't very nice of you." said Shadow, faking the hurt in his voice as he continued, "All I wanted to do was to greet my old friend. Is that too much to ask?"

Blue continued glaring at Shadow, pointing his blade up to him. "You know damn well that we aren't friends, Shadow! Hell, we aren't even acquaintances!" Blue stated in an annoyed voice, his temper running short. "Were bitter enemies, and I want you to get the fuck out of my face before I rip yours apart!"

Shadow clicked his tongue in disapproval, wiggling his finger while still floating in the air. "Such violence! Weren't you taught any common decency! If you keep acting like that, then soon Red will lose his interest in you." Shadow purred, floating around Blue's head as Blue gained a startled look onto his features.

"W-Wait," Blue stuttered, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Yet soon it was replaced with anger once again, glaring at Shadow hard as he continued floating around Blue. "What do you mean by 'attraction'!?"

Shadow soon was gone, causing Blue to look dumbfounded for a moment before turning to Red, then instantly his face was completely lit with pure jealousy and rage.

Shadow was holding Red's unconscious form in his arms, smirking as he held him tightly and possessively. "Why, you don't know, Blue? Too bad, guess that means I can take Red for myself." He purred, nuzzling his face gently against Red's neck, occasionally nipping at the skin which caused the smaller boy to shift slightly, a sweet blush appearing on his cheeks.

Blue WAS seeing red, all sorts of shades of red. He didn't even let out a battle cry as he was instantly in front of Shadow, his fist connecting with Shadow's jaw with bone breaking force. His eyes were hidden by a shadow as Shadow let out a scream of pain, falling back with a now broken jaw.

Shadow cradled his jaw in pure pain, hissing slightly as he glared as hard as he could at Blue. "I'll get you for that, Blue…" he growled, slowly sinking back into the shadows to recover once again.

Once Shadow was gone, Blue stormed over to a wall, punching a hole straight through the already weak and decayed structure. He let out a battle cry as he once again punched the wall, and then punched it again, and again. Soon the wall was filled with holes, Blue's battle cries echoing throughout the hallways with each new hole being added.

Blues fist were now bleeding from the multiple splinters and cuts lodged into his skin, yet he couldn't stop punching the wall. Soon his fists were covered in his own blood, forcing Blue to stop as the throbbing pain became unbearable. He rested his sweating forehead on the badly damaged wall, panting loudly as his control slowly began to resurface.

Finally he was once again calm, his violent explosion finally ceased. He glanced down at his hands and winced as he couldn't get them to stop trembling. He causally lowered them, not wanting to bother bandaging or healing them. He was tough enough to handle it.

He simply walked back over to Red, sitting down and wiping his bleeding hands onto his tunic, wincing as the splinters caused more pain. He admitted defeat, clumsily trying to use his big fingers to pluck the splinters out. He could only get the shallow ones out, but the deeper ones he couldn't reach thanks to the size of his hands.

He simply left them in, looking down at Red while thinking hard. 'Does Red really like me back? Or was that bastard Shadow pulling my leg! I wish that he liked me, but damnit I could never be as soft as to love a girly little pansy like him in public! Besides, I'm HORRIBLE to him! Thiers absolutely no way he could possibly love me!'

Blue found himself growling, holding an inner battle with himself on his feelings about Red. A part of him wanted to embrace the smaller boy and love him like no other, yet his pride and outer shell tell him that it would simply make him look weak and useless.

Blue let out a loud sigh, fisting his hands into his hair. "Why me…" he grumbled, his inner emotions still battling inside of him.

**Finally I got around to continuing this! And boy did I love writing EVERY. SINGLE. MINUTE of this! As you can see, Vio and Green have stumbled onto the first of the many questions of this house. How did the dogs get down there? Why aren't they fully decayed, even after so long? Blue is battling some inner demons now, will his pride get the best of him or will his heart finally emerge?**

…**.why the hell am I asking you all of this? XD**

**Anyways, review if you want more! ;) And I give a special thanks to my dear friend phineasxferb lovers6635, for inspiring me to continue this story! Thanks bro, your awesome! ;D this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Either way, I'm also working on another story called Blood Red Sandman, and that story could use a little love if you're interested~ ;)**

**Either way, keep reading my beautiful reviewers and readers! It keeps me alive, well, and writing! XD**


	7. The Disaster

_**The Heroes' Last Stand**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Disaster**_

_Hell has started, the end is now near, the strong will survive, can you face your fear?_

_Time- 10:14 P.M._

Vio and Green were still seated in their place, boredom now overtaking them as they tried to play petty games to appease their lack of interest.

"I spy with my little eye, something…red?" said Green, looking through the darkness of the main lobby at a banister adjourned with patches of red. Vio squinted his eyes, trying his very best to see anything through the pitch black of the room.

Finally Vio gave up, simply mumbling, "Darkness."

Green scratched the back of his head, taking into consideration his better eyesight. Before Vio's glasses were cracked, he already had much better vision than him. But now that they were cracked, he had an even better advantage than Vio in the dark.

"Close enough I guess?" replied Green, sitting there in awkward silence as they both glanced in different directions, trying to find something to talk about. "Uh..." began Green uncertainly, grabbing the attention of the boy in purple. "So how about this weather were having?"

Vio glanced away again, not interested in the slightest with the cliché topic Green chose. Yet boredom prevailed and he replied to Green saying, "Quite nice, a little breezy, slightly cloudy, yet otherwise nice."

"I'll say!" said Green, trying to be excited even though the topic was less than desirable. Vio rolled his eyes a bit, resting his head into his hands while frowning.

Green noticed he lost Vio's attention already, and searched his brain for any topics or questions he could ask Vio to pass the time. Finally it hit him, and he nudged Vio to regain the lost attention. Vio spared Green a glance, growling a bit in frustration as he said, "What?"

Green blushed a little bit, pressing his fingertips together as he asked, "What was it like having sex with Shadow?"

Instantly Vio's face became a deep red, coughing and stuttering a bit as the question sank in. "U-uh, I'm not really sure…" Vio paused. "Good I guess?"

"Did it hurt at first?" asked Green, genuinely curious now. Vio, on the other hand, was steadily turning a deeper and deeper shade of red. "Noooo Green, having a cock up my ass didn't hurt at all!" he said sarcastically, crossing his arms and looking in the opposite direction again.

Green couldn't help but laugh, nudging Vio happily as he replied, "But by judging on how much you were moaning when I came in, it sounds like you were in quite a lot of pleasure, must have felt good eventually!"

Vio looked much like a cherry at this point, reducing to a coughing and stuttering mess. He rose up quickly, pacing back and forth while chewing on his finger in embarrassment.

Green was near cracking up now, falling over onto the dusty ground while laughing uncontrollably. "S-Sorry Vi! I didn't mean to embarrass you so much!"

"Whatever!" was Vio's reply as he glared back at Green, getting very annoyed with the green clothed counterparts annoying tendencies. He decided that he needed a breath of fresh air, so he snuck past the laughing Green to get a moment of peace from Green's eyes.

He silently creaked open the door, peering his head outside and was relieved to see that it wasn't raining or storming outside. Smiling, he snuck his way out, leaving Green alone in the dark once again as he continued to laugh.

Honestly, Vio didn't see just what was so damned funny.

Finally outside, Vio took in a much needed deep breath of fresh air as he continued forward through the cracked and broken ground, once again carefully avoiding the weakened boards as he finally made it into the grass once again.

Sitting down, he brought his knees to his chest and closed his eyes, resting both hands into the grass in what should have been an awkward position for anyone, yet Vio didn't mind it at all and in fact enjoyed it.

However, his hand met with a warm and sticky substance as he placed them down into the grass. His eyes widened as he quickly brought his hand away from the foreign substance, and his face paled as he looked at the red, goopy covering on his hand.

He quickly sat up in a panic, gasping as he realized that it, too, was all over the rear of his tunic. Looking down, he saw that he had sat in a large puddle of the strange unidentified liquid. He stumbled back in alarm, desperately wiping the liquid onto the ground.

"What on earth is this!" he asked himself as he continued gazing at the puddle, then slowly relaxed as a skeptical look crossed his features. He knelt down at the puddle; carefully dipping his fingers into it, then closely examining it through his cracked glasses.

He furrowed his eyebrows, unable to identify the strange mass on his fingers. He wafted the scent towards him cautiously, and then winced as the smell of blood hit his nose. But that was impossible; it was too thick and gelatinous to possibly be blood.

He skeptically ruled out all of his options, and was unable to find any name or likeness that related to this strange matter. He let out a long sigh, sitting down into the grass again and was using every amount of will in his brain to try to figure out what it could be.

Every substance has a name, and he was determined to find it! He smelled the puddle, no luck. He felt the puddle, still no luck. He examined the puddle, once again fruitless. The sound it made when moved around was a swishing sound, yet still it gave no hints to the identity of the substance.

That left only one option left, and that was to taste the unknown object. Vio scowled as he continued to look at the substance, knowing the danger that it could pose if he consumed it. For all he knew, it could be poisonous or worse!

But, since he didn't know what it was, he simply HAD to find out! He scooped up some into his hands, still skeptically looking it over.

"Well…for science." He said as a self-motivation before dipping his tongue into it. He recoiled at the taste, spilling the cupped substance back onto the floor. It tasted metallic, almost exactly like blood but stronger! He tried to spit it out, yet for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He choked and gagged, trying to find the courage to spit it out, yet something was holding him back, preventing him from this task. He finally gave up the fight and closed his eyes tight as he felt the gathered spit slide down with the small amount of the substance, and suddenly he felt strange.

Swaying slightly on his toes, he fell back with darkening eyes. He suddenly felt the urge to have more, despite his lightheadedness. Quickly sitting up, he scooped up another handful of the substance and downed it in one slurp. He needed more!

Soon, his entire face was in the puddle, slurping and licking shamelessly at the ground to gather every last drop. He fell forward once the puddle was gone, panting and looking helplessly up at the sky. Everything was spinning now and he couldn't think straight. All he knew is that he NEEDED more of whatever that was, and he'd do ANTYHING to get it!

He laid there for who knows how long, clawing at the grass, kicking and hissing in an uncontrolled and desperate fashion. He continued fruitlessly licking at the ground where the substance once was, only gathering dirt and grass from the unsanitary ground.

Then, conveniently placed right in front of Vio was a bottle filled with the same goopy substance he consumed earlier. His eyes widened as a barbaric urge overwhelmed him, and he lunged for the bottle. Just as he was about to grab it, it disappeared.

His eyes widened impossibly wide, scurrying around in desperation for the bottle as if his life depended on it. His ears perked as he heard a voice in his head, quickly looking around in a panic as it said, "**Did you like the taste? Perhaps want more?**"

Vio was too distracted to possibly care about where the voice was coming from now. He franticly nodded his head, ready to do anything to get the bottle of liquid that was so rudely snatched from him.

"**Well,**" the voice said, "**if you want that of which you seek, bring me the body of the shadow that has snuck its way into the walls of this mansion. If you successfully bring the sacrifice to me, you may have what you desire.**"

Vio nodded in reply, slowly standing up with his eyes still dark and almost lifeless. "I will bring the shadow to you…" said Vio blankly, walking back up the rickety steps and to the door.

Green was sitting in the exact same spot where Vio left him, his eyes worriedly scanning through the darkness for his violet clothed counterpart. "Not again…" he mumbled, praying that Vio wasn't MIA again. (MIA- Missing In Action)

He quickly turned towards the door as he heard it open, and was relieved to see Vio step back inside. "Vio!" he shouted, "There you are!"

Vio didn't even pay Green any mind as he continued onward into the hallway, his first priority to find and kill Shadow.

Green watched, stunned, as his partner paid him no attention and simply continued into the hallway, causing Green to rise up in a panic. "Vio! Where are you going!" he ran after Vio, grabbing the others arm to get him to stop.

Vio didn't hesitate as he turned around, punching Green in the face which sent the shocked teen stumbling to the ground. Landing with a thud, Green looked up at Vio as if he has just grown a second head. "What the hell!" he shouted angrily at Vio, holding his abused cheek in pain form the others blow.

Vio simply turned around once again, walking through the hall again without giving as much as a word to Green.

Worried by his companion's behavior, he continued his pursuit after Vio, once again approaching the other. He was tense and ready for anything as he grabbed Vio by his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "What's gotten into you! You're acting like a whole different person!" he asked, no, franticly stated to Vio.

Vio's eyes were still dull, causing Green to gasp in alarm at the shell that should have been Vio's eyes. "Vio! What happened to your-"instantly Green was silenced from a blow to his tender manhood, delivered by none other than Vio's knee.

Vio took a step back as Green fell to his knees in pain, cradling the now abused area with care. He couldn't speak, and if he tried only a high pitched squeal escaped his throat. He fell onto his side, feeling sick and nauseous from the blow.

Vio turned and walked away from the downed hero, paying him no mind as he went on with his mission.

Green laid there helplessly, tears of pain in his eyes. Dust also got into his watered eyes, irritating them even more. Now he knew how poor Blue felt when he hit his balls on the wooden beam.

Vio checked every room with care, remaining surprisingly calm even as the urge for the liquid grew stronger and stronger inside him. He had no idea where Shadow was, so he resorted to a trick he prayed would work.

Walking into the nearest bedroom, which just so happened to be the exact bed where Shadow took him, he closed the door and instantly began to strip himself down, acting as if it was too hot outside. He laid himself onto the bed, acting as bait for Shadow.

Knowing Shadow, he wouldn't be able to resist with Vio laid out so bare and helplessly. Soon, the shadows began to stir as Vio pretended to sleep, Shadow's form rising out from the darkness of the room. He made his way over to Vio, his glowing red eyes shining in anticipation.

"Well, well, well," he purred in delight, brushing his fingers along Vio's thigh as he continued, "look what we have here. Is this an offering I see?"

Vio remained perfectly still, concealing a dagger in the pillow as he feigned sleep. He had no emotion or self-conscious thoughts what-so-ever, simply the uncontrollable need for more of the drug he was given.

Shadow took the bait, now all he had to do was wait. Shadow leaned in and took a deep breath of Vio's scent, groaning a bit as he shifted himself onto Vio's hips, sitting on them. "Foolish Vio, you're too tempting for your own good…"

Shadow leaned down for a kiss, yet instead of a warm kiss, he was met with a cold blade driving into his head.

His eyes were wide as he gazed into Vio's, unable to process just what had happened. Vio's dagger was lodged deep into Shadow's skull, their lips centimeters apart. Shadow opened his mouth to scream, but only a hoarse breath escaped his lips as his vision became red. Blood was pouring out of the wound, covering the dagger and Vio's hand, the red life essence dripping down Shadow's face as well.

Vio's eyes remained blank as Shadow's slowly dulled, his body starting to slump over and shut down as his breath became more and more labored. Tears of hurt and betrayal gathered into Shadow's eyes, unable to believe the fact that Vio has just betrayed him. He began sobbing silently, hot tears flowing down his cheek and mixing with the blood coating his features.

"Wh-Why…" he sobbed, "Why would you do this…I-I…loved…yo-…" his eyes slowly began to drift closed as the darkness began to take over his senses, become more and more relaxed with each shortening breath.

_Finally, his life was taken by the very person who he loved and trusted. Unexpected of this fate, Shadow's last thoughts were filled with confusion, heartbreak, and hatred._

Vio gazed down at Shadow's body, removing the dagger from the others head. He simply tossed the tainted weapon aside, picking up Shadow's lingering body in his arms. Something stirred inside him, and soon he was subconsciously making his way into the highest part of the mansion, going up a secret set of stairs that he never knew existed.

He found himself in a child's toy room, the walls completely run down with the paint completely worn away. There were many holes in the ceiling, making way for rain damage and exposure to the elements. It was chillingly cold in the room, yet Vio didn't care as he passed through the room, the broken down and worn down toys scattered all around.

In a cradle lay a broken and chipped baby doll, the chilling doll without an eye and the paint long since gone, leaving a plastic shell with an eye and a mouth. An old rocking horse slowly creaked back and forth, despite the lack of wind or any other logical explanation to its movement.

A music box, long since silent, began to spin once again, the chipped and broken ballerina also spinning at the top. The notes were horribly low and out of key, almost demonic it seemed with it's out of harmony sounds.

The bunch of toys in the toy chest remained still, yet the sound of a child laughing echoed around the room, as if the toys were in use by a delighted young girl.

Vio gave these elements no regard as he moved his way through the room, going to a lone door that led to the mother's bedroom. He stepped inside that door, a strong demonic wing blowing from out of the room. He looked up into the room with little interest, still only set on collecting his reward.

The room was intact, the paint perfectly preserved onto the walls and the carpet still lush and clean on the ground. The theme of the room was white, and it lived up to that standard well. The carpet was a stainless white, as were the walls. Beautiful decorations adjourned the wall, from paintings to angels to expensive china.

There was a white vanity dresser, with beautiful combs laid out neatly on the surface, the mirror clean and spotless. A beautiful chandelier hung in the room, the warm light from the candles illuminating the room perfectly.

White curtains were drawn closed, blocking out the night from sight. A large king sized bed was in the center of the room, a white canopy around it. Inside the veil of the canopy, hidden from sight, was the figure of a woman. She appeared to look at Vio and then beacon him over, expecting him and the sacrifice.

Vio obliged and made his way over to the bed, the purity of the room suddenly giving him an emotion that bothered him, uneasiness. He suddenly stopped at the veil, hesitant about drawing it open now. He had no idea what was waiting for him on the other side.

Soon the woman drew impatient, throwing the veil open herself. Vio's face paled as he saw that it was none other than the ghost woman who chased him and Green, and no sound was able to escape Vio's lips.

"**You've done well, young one. You achieved your goal much faster than I expected.**" She said, the stiches keeping her mouth sown shut stretching and pulling at the skin as she talked.

Vio could only watch in horror as the specter took Shadow from his arms, slowly absorbing his essence and powers into her body. Slowly, Shadow began to disappear, causing tears to gather in Vio's eyes as he continued to look in horror at the scene.

Finally, Shadow was gone.

The specter glowed an unholy black before skin and bone began to form, causing Vio to start to tremble uncontrollably at the sight. The bone was mended into place, and skin and muscle began forming around it, taking shape and being given life. Finally, the form was finished and a beautiful woman was sitting on the bed, her eyes a deep red and her hair raven black. Her face was as white as porcelain, and she adjourned a pure white dress.

He smiled at Vio and looked down at her new body, and then a wicked grin replaced that beautiful smile. "**I live again!**" she turned to Vio, the bottle in her hands. "**You've done well, now take your reward and get out of my sight!"**

Vio shakily grasped the bottle, his eyes still wide in horror as the woman got up, walking out of the room now. His lips parted silently at first, and then finally a shrill scream escaped his throat as he threw his head back and cried uncontrollably.

He killed his love; he killed him just for this damned bottle of red poison. He screamed and tried to chuck the bottle at the wall, yet trembled as he simply couldn't make himself let go of the bottle. He firmly clasped it into his hand, lowering his head and crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

He slowly uncorked the bottle, chugging its contents down in a heartbeat.

He just wants to forget, he simply wants to forget it all.

_11:36 P.M._

The woman made her way through the old house, frowning as she looked at the broken down and destroyed status of her once beautiful house. She ran her hand along the walls as she continued to make her way down towards the basement, an angry look in her eyes.

"**This place has turned to rubbish while I was gone…**"

She shook her head and made her way down the stairs, wincing as she smelt the decaying bodies of the dogs. "**Oh yes, I forgot about the mutts…**" she murmured as she made her way to the pile of bones and rotten flesh, frowning at the status that befell them.

"**What a mess…my magic would only be able to re-animate them, not give them the flesh and blood they lost.**" She rested her finger thoughtfully against her chin, and then a wide smirk crossed her face. "**But I could always let them feast off the living and regain their lost life through that method. There certainly are enough sacrifices here for everyone…**" she let out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the basement, a dark orb slowly forming onto her palm.

She dropped the orb into the mass of bones and stood back as the magic took effect.

Soon, the pile began rumbling and glowing as the bones rose up and floated into the air, each separate bone going to the unique set that was once when it was alive. The sound of clattering and chomping echoed throughout the basement as the re-animated bones took shape, each making a sickening crack when re-attached to the body.

After mere minutes, 13 complete dog skeletons stood in a neat row, each holding very little flesh and fur in patches on the bone. (Aka- they look much like Staldogs from Twilight Princess, only less monstrous and more dog like.)

The woman raised her hand, smirking as the re-animated bones all sat down, their bones creaking and cracking with each movement.

"**In this mansion lies 4 different life beings, find one and feast on their essence. But don't you dare be greedy! There are more who need their life.**"

The dogs seemed to understand, for they gave a nod of their head, their empty sockets glowing with a red orb that represented the eyes.

"**Very good, now go!**" she shouted, laughing in malevolent glee as all the dogs took off running, their bones creaking and clacking with each running stride. The sound of barking roared throughout the entire mansion, alerting the heroes to their presence.

_Their night in hell has just begun, now it's just a matter of who will survive, and who will perish._

**Thank you so much for reading! Lots of things have happened in this chapter, the main thing being that Vio has killed Shadow! I bet you all were thinking that the "red paint" was blood, right? WRONG! The red paint that Vio had found was none other than traces of the drug lying around; it was placed as bait for Vio! I threw a curveball on you guys! ;) **

**Anyways PLEASE review, favorite, and check out my other stories! They could really use some love~ 3 The next chapter will be posted either fast of slow depending on how many reviews I get! **


	8. They Live Again

_**The Heroes' Last Stand**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**They Live Again**_

_Creaking and cracking, creaking and cracking, they draw ever closer, it's time for their snacking._

_10:37 P.M_

Blue looked over to Red, his worry growing and growing and he didn't do as much as stir. He moved closer to Red, debating on allowing his pride to continue or to show the boy a speck of kindness. He let out a low grumble, already knowing what he was going to do.

He lifted the small head carefully, moving the item sack out from under him and placing his delicate head onto his lap, not caring about his pride anymore as he ran his fingers tenderly through Red's hair.

"Red…will ya wake up, for me?" he groaned to Red, and then Red's face contorted in almost, happiness? Could it be from him becoming more comfortable, or maybe perhaps he was aware of Blue's heart of stone starting to gently chip, slowly but surely? Or maybe he just hadn't noticed it was there before?

Either way, Blue's heart melted at the sight, smiling at the younger teen and brushing a lock of his golden locks behind his ear. "You're going to be the death of me…" He murmured while smiling back to the little face of Red.

"Death of adorableness…" He mentally slapped himself at what he said, shaking his head in embarrassment. "Dear god I sound like a loser…" he laughed under his breath, petting Red's head. "But sometimes I just get tired of this pride of mine…as long as you're asleep, I don't have to always act like the tough guy…" he slowly felt emotions welling up inside him, consuming him from the inside-out.

He bit his lower lip, guilt and regret filling his heart from how he always treated this little angel that was resting his pure head on his lap. He gently traced Red's jaw with his finger, letting out a loud sigh.  
>"I am a jerk, aren't I? I don't even know why you always put up with me…Green is much nicer to you, why don't you make him your role model? I'll just hurt you in the end…" he bit his lower lip harder, emotions he hadn't felt in a while, or ever for that matter, overrunning him.<p>

He lowered his head, a tear slipping past his defenses and falling freely onto Red's cheek. "You could do much better than me. I'm just a stupid, arrogant, short-tempered, violent, cocky fucker. You're an angel sent from above, I swear! You're sweet, kind, optimistic, smart, funny, and cute, your smile lights up the room and everything about you shines…Shines like the star I know you could be."

He laid back, relaxing and resting against his elbows as he listened to his sniffles in silence, tears in his eyes that he was fighting back. He knew that Red will never listen to him when he said that he wasn't the one for him. I mean if he hadn't scared him away already, then nothing will.

Finally tears flew freely, sobs and cries of desperate pleas escaping his lips. "I want to be fucking nice! Why do I have to be so proud, why couldn't I have been a different personality of Link's! I've done nothing but hurt others and myself, I wish I was a different personality.

"_It okay, you are who you are, Blue…"_ a soft voice whispered, causing Blue to shoot up and immediately looking down at Red expectantly, thinking that it was him. Once he realized the small boy was still asleep, a chill ran up his spine as he looked around slowly, fear and terror filling him full.

Finally his eyes met the see-through figure of the ghost girl, and his face alit in pure terror. He shook it off however and snarled, holding Red close while drawing his Four Sword. "You again!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

The girl simply floated there, making no movement what so ever and just giving Blue an oddly calm smile. Blue didn't lower his guard for a second, glaring hard into the girl's eyes. He continued that stare-off, growing more and more confused as the girl didn't make any moments in the slightest.

Finally he growled at her in anger, yet confusion over-ruled that anger in his tone. "Well, what the fuck do you want? Came back to try to get Red, did you? I bet you did!"

"_Do you want escape…?"_ she whispered, her English still shaky from her age. Blue looked in surprise, yet didn't trust the words for a minute. He stood up angrily, holding Red up shakily. "Is this some sort of joke? You tried to kill Red!" he shouted, yet the ghost girl simply smiled.

"_Not kill, just possess to help escape. Bunny offer happiness, he not seem happy."_ She giggled innocently, causing Blue to look at her strangely. He doubted it was the truth, so he didn't believe her. Yet she sounded just so sincere, so happy and innocent, so much younger.

He growled and gathered his things, still eyeing her cautiously. She continued to smile and float, not showing any signs of aggression or malevolence towards Blue. Could it be, was she really not evil and was actually trying to help Red?

Blue walked towards the door with his sword tightly in hand, yet the ghost girl's worried voice said almost franticly, _"I no go out there, doggies alive and escaped, they hungry."_

Blue raised his eyebrows at that, and opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw a skeletal dog walking through the hall, its bones creaking and clanking with each step. Its maw was opened and a greenish sludge was dripping off of the decaying fleshy tongue as it sniffed the area despite the lack of a nose.

Blue's face was contorted in utter disgust, and then all color drained from his face as its lifeless sockets stared directly at him. It turned and let out an assortment of clanks and horribly demonic barks, the green salivation dripping off of its decaying tongue. Blue slammed the door shut, fumbling clumsily for any sort of a lucking mechanization.

He felt the force of the bones slam into the already weak door, along with the sound of several other dogs making their way over, barking and screeching and clanking. The ghost girl pointed Blue over to a desk that could be used to barricade the door, and Blue lunged for it with Red dangling in hand.

Red was getting scraped and bruised from the frantic movements, but Blue figured it was better than being possessed by the girl or eaten by the dogs. He flipped the table over, lifting it with one arm out of pure adrenaline and muscle. He placed it at the door, and then threw anything else that was heavy to aid the weakened structure of the door.

Finally he backed up clutching his sword tight. The dogs, growing louder and move violent with each passing minute, began cracking the door chip by chip, their glowing sockets becoming visible now. Blue held Red for dear life, yet the ghost girl tapped him on the sounder and pointed to the fireplace.

"_I help you live, come now, I lead you." _ She said as she floated over, beckoning Blue over.

Blue didn't trust her, yet what was his other option? Stay and let the freaky zombie dogs eat him, or have a chance and follow the girl to his potential doom anyhow. He chose the second option rather hastily, not enjoying the thought of him and Red becoming canned dog food.

He ran over to the fireplace, his sword making its way back into the sheath as it became a waste of hand room, deciding to trust the ghost girl. He felt around the ashes, and then his hand hit something metallic. He brushed away the ashes and to his surprise found a key, then looked up at the ghost girl.

She smiled and nodded, then pointed at a grandfather clock that ceased its harmonious clangs long ago. He eyed it cautiously, and then looked to the girl for guidance. _"You take key, put it in clock. It make path, path help escape."_

Blue nodded without thought, rushing to the clock and slipping the key quickly into the slot. He turned it, and then the clock sprang to life. It ticked and ticked, despite the loud ballyhoo of the dogs finally managing to create a large hole in the wall, each one fighting to squeeze through.

Blue turned and instantly began trembling in fear, absolutely terrified. The girl tugged on Blue's tunic, pointing beneath the bed. _"Look under bed."_ She said, and Blue quickly obliged. He ran over and didn't bother, flipping the bed right over and was in a panic as he saw a button.

He didn't even wait for instruction, pressing the button. He was more than annoyed now as the girl pointed to a picture, and he ran over and ripped it off, pressing another button hidden behind it. One of the dogs was halfway in, twisting and thrashing it's body to get through, it's one dead eye hanging out of the socket as it snarled.

Blue nearly screamed at the sight, running over and slamming his sword into it. It let out a yelp, falling back and giving Blue just enough time to place Red down and pick the bed up with both arms, letting out a battle cry as he changed over and threw it into the door, offering a much larger barrier.

He panted and sweated, unable to handle his nerves now. He turned to the ghost girl, shouting, "How many fucking steps is there to this escape plan!" he grew frustrated as she floated around, pointing to a bookcase. _"Just 3, last hidden behind case. Case bolted to floor, button hidden on wall behind case. Hole behind book leading to button."_

Blue growled in frustration, ripping each book off one by one. The bed held for a good minute before the dogs grew furious, all knocking into the door and with each hit, the bed rattled and leaned, close to sliding down and revealing the hole they made.

Red was still on the floor, groaning and starting to wake up groggily, yet was still far too weak and groggy to be of any help. Blue was ripping the books off at a frantic pace, and soon grew frustrated. Finally the bed fell over, exposing the dogs to the hole.

They once again tried to get through the door, and Blue finally had enough. He took out his hammed and screamed as he slammed it into the side of the bookcase with such force, that it threw the weak woodwork right off of its hinges and slammed it into the wall.

A button was on the wall just as she said, and Blue nearly punched it as the dogs once again made haste in trying to wiggle in the hole. A loud click was heard, and then the grandfather clock slowly moved to the side, stairs leading downwards through a secret passage.

One dog managed to make it through, and it charged immediately towards Red with its horrible rotted teeth snapping. Red, who just woke up, looked up at it and let loose a loud scream that instantly caused Blue to turn, his blood going ice cold from terror.

It pounced on the small boy, its teeth digging right into Red's arm as he put them up to defend himself. He let out a pained scream, tears flowing down his cheeks from the utter terror. "HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!" he sobbed and screamed, trying desperately to get his weak arms and legs moving to fight off this zombified attacker.

The dog ripped its head from side to side, yet that was all it could do as Blue crashed his hammer into its side, sending the bunch of bones flying into a wall, stunned and whimpering. Yet more were squeezing through the hole to replace it, the smell of Red's blood sending them into a desperate frenzy.

Blue grabbed his crying companion, making a mad dash to the stairs where the girl was waiting, and when they finally sprinted down the stairs; their foot hit a button that closed the clock behind them, preventing the dogs from following them.

When Blue finally couldn't run anymore, his energy spent, he collapsed down and held Red tight to his side, tears of worry slipping down his cheeks. He looked into the teary eyes of Red, his own reflecting the emotions that they were feeling.

Red cradled his bleeding arm, panting and sobbing in pain as crimson coated his fingers and dripped down onto him and Blue. Blue franticly took out the first aid kit he kept in his backpack, his hands shaking violently as he grabbed the anti-septic and a cloth, pouring it onto the cloth and instantly pressing it against Red's wounds.

Red let out a scream as it stung to high heaven, his arm spasming and twitching as it seeped in. Blue hated hearing Red in pain, yet hated the thought of him dyeing of infection from those things even more. He ripped the bandaged out of the case, hastily wrapping them around the steadily bleeding wound, making it as tight as possible to stop the horrible bleeding.

Red sobbed and cried in pain and fear the entire time, not understanding anything that was happening and just why a skeletal dog attacked him, or why Blue wasn't even cautious of the ghost girl hovering above them.

He shivered and trembled as Blue tucked the bandage in, his work still perfect despite his nervousness, shaky hands, and adrenaline. Blue rested his hand on Red's cheek, looking at him in fear. "Are you feeling okay, is anything broken! Do you feel different?" he stuttered and said in absolute worry, causing Red to blush a bit yet remember the situation he was in.

"I-I think I'm okay…Thank you Blue, I-I was so scared." He whimpered, throwing his arms around the larger male. Blue erupted into sobs, holding Red close as if he was going to slip through his fingers again. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you to those dogs, I can't believe I had the strength to do some of the things I did." He whispered, causing Red to look at Blue with the softest smile Blue has ever seen, causing his already frantic heartbeat to flutter from something besides fear, love.

"You really were worried about me? Not just yourself?" Red said in excitement, his heart also fluttering. Blue slowly nodded, not even caring about pride as he pulled his crush tight against his chest. "I did, you mean so much more to me than you think. I've been an ass all my life, and I'm sorry."

Red listened in pure happiness, finally eccentric that Blue was able to move past his pride. Yet his heart did a complete flip as he heard what Blue said next, his smile widening and tears of happiness to form in his eyes.

"I think I was able to do all of those things because I-I realized something…" Blue stuttered nervously, a blush on his cheeks, "I've been pushing you away all this time…f-fighting my feelings all along. Now, I-I just need to say that I…I like…I…." Blue's face was completely red as he tried to force the words out of his mouth, and despite the fact of what they went through a bit of his pride remained.

But that was all Red needed to hear; he threw his arms around Blue and kissed him softly on the lips, his eyes closed as the moment he had been dreaming about for months finally came true. Blue's eyes widened and his face erupted into a brilliant red, yet slowly he wrapped his arms around the other, kissing him back.

Neither wanted to pull away from their first kiss, afraid that if they pulled away they would be ripped form each other's arms. Soon their kiss became heated as they realized they may die, Blue tangling his fingers into Red's hair and Red rubbing Blue's chest.

However this was no place or time to exchange passion, and soon they pulled away, panting with their faces matching each other's. "I love you too…" Red whispered, answering Blue's question. He smiled and held his new lover close, and for once in his life he felt no shame, no pride, and no anger; just happiness, love, and serenity.

The ghost girl, if she was alive, would be blushing from seeing two attractive guys kiss like that. She giggled and smiled, slowly floating down the corridor and beckoning the two heroes. _"Come, I lead you free!"_ she said, and Blue and Red looked at each other nervously before nodding, slowly standing and making their way over to her, following her down the darkening, dusty hallway, their hands intertwined and smiles still playing on their lips.

* * *

><p>Vio, still in his high, leaned against the wall with tears streaming down his cheeks, the empty bottle slipping from his fingers and clattering onto the floor. He sat in a corner and rocked himself back and forth slowly, unable to believe that Shadow was truly gone now.<p>

He fell onto his side, the red substance staining his tears now. It was indeed a poison, the more consumed the more his body grew weaker. His teeth were red, his tears became red, and even his skin was tinted a faint red from the substance flowing through his bloodstream. He let out a scream, rising to his feet as it felt like thousands of needles stabbed into his entire body, blood flowing out of his mouth and nose from it.

After the wave of pure pain left him, he fell to his knees while panting. His body shivered and trembled, small cuts showing on his skin which addressed the fact that it indeed wasn't just a feeling he had, the drug was attacking him from the inside out. Vio slowly speculated that he had only the night to live if the substance kept attacking him at this rate, and that wasn't long.

He slowly crawled his way to the specter's bed, laying down into it. His blood stained the white sheets a deep red, his tears doing the same for the pillow. He honestly wished that it would all just end, that Shadow would come back and sink his sword into him with one thrust. Anything would be better than suffering this cruel, pathetic death.

From the distance he heard a clanking sound, and slowly peeking its head through the door was a skeletal head of a dog. His form went rigid seeing the unholy, demonic pile of animated bones. Its red eyes illuminated the room, finally landing on Vio's still form.

It let out a hungry growl, stalking its way over to Vio. Vio didn't move; he didn't even dare to even breathe as it began to paw him with sharp, gory paws. It took a deep inhale of Vio, and then let out a loud growl as it smelled life. It's dead, horrible smelling tongue swept across his face, yet it immediately withdrew with a yelp as it tasted the drug, running off with its tail in between its leg.

Vio let out the breath he was holding, his body trembling and shaking with fear and from the drug. At least it spared his life for now, but it will kill him eventually, so it was a hollow victory. He slowly forced his arms up, wondering just where it came from.

Then it hit him, it came from the basement. That horribly decayed mass of bones somehow reanimated, and he had no idea just how it did. He decided that it was worth a last exploration. He was going to die anyways, so why not take a few risks?

He limped out of the bed and the room, slowly making his way down the weak, thin stairs with mild difficulties. When he reached the bottom, he was appalled at the sight of all the dogs clanking and walking, some turning to him and growling until they got a whiff of the drug on him, instantly turning away and even going as far as to take a few steps away from him.

He took that as a good sign, slowly limping past their growling and rigid forms. One started barking, yet was snapped at by a larger one, showing they acted much like a wolf pack in a sort of messed up way. He collapsed once, drawing alarm from the dogs. As soon as he fell, he stumbled back up in case they got desperate for a meal. He finally made it around a corner, away from the demonic dogs.

He fell to his knees as another wave passed him, screaming and coughing up blood violently. His body trembled as the small cuts scattered across his form got deeper, a few drops of blood forming from them. He coughed and retched, his stomach trying and failing to expel the toxic substance. Once his stomach and body calmed down, he shakily rose up, his legs trembling near uncontrollably.

He limped his way towards the basement, passing through the main lobby slowly. Sitting there crying silently was Green himself, actually scared and alone for the first time in his life. Vio's ears perked as he saw his leader, a smile growing on his face as he ran/limped towards Green.

"Green!" he called out weakly, causing their fearless leader to look up, hope and excitement shining in his eyes. "Vio!" he called back, jumping up to embrace the bookworm. He froze, however, as he felt the blood slowly seeping into his clothes that belonged to his usually calm and composed comrade.

He slowly lifted his hand to look at the swirling mass of blood and drug, his face paling as he looked at Vio on shock. "Vio, what the fuck happened to you!" he shouted in alarm, examining Vio's cut and weak form. Tears gathered in his eyes seeing Vio, his close friend, in such a state.

He held him close as he sobbed, Vio also gaining red tears in his eyes. "It was a drug…" he whispered, "It's poisoning and killing me as we speak, cutting my body up from the inside out." Green gripped Vio's shoulders, looking deep into his friends dulling eyes through cracked glasses.

"Why…What could possibly have been worth it." He said, his voice rising to the point where it overflowed with desperately held back emotions. Vio simply shook his head with a sad smile, responding to Green with a monotone voice. "Nothing was…I killed Shadow just to get more of the substance that will kill me, and even now I crave more…my body needs it."

Green listened in pure horror, unable to believe that Vio of all people would kill someone over a drug, let alone Shadow. He held the shaking teen close, tears flowing down his cheeks just to land on the shoulder of the other. Vio smiled weakly and gently rubbed Green's back, trying his best to soothe his depressed leader.

"Hey, don't cry Green. When I'm gone, please make sure me and Shadow's name goes down in history. He deserves a spot as well, as do I, whether it is good or bad." said Vio as his final wishes, simply causing Green to cry even more.

"Consider i-it done…" he stuttered weakly, running his fingers through Vio's hair. Vio sighed and leaned his head on Green's shoulder, then remembered the important detail he left out. "Green, there are 13 skeletal dogs walking around right now as we speak. If it wasn't for this drug, I would be eaten and dead right now." He said in a serious tone, causing Green to stiffen and his face pale up.

"You don't mean that-" he was cut off by Vio with a sharp nod, "Yes, the pile of dead dogs we saw has been revived somehow, and I was just on my way to investigate."

Green shook his head in disbelief, fear slowly crawling its way up his spine. "No, that can't be….dead things should stay dead!" he shouted in frustration, hot tears running their way down his face. Can't the Goddesses give them a fucking break! They've already been through hell more than once, this was simply too much!

He fell to his knees in a sobbing mess, hugging Vio's legs with his heroic posture crumbling to the ground. "Don't leave me! Don't die!" screamed Green, "I can't take much more! I just want to find Blue and Red and get out of here!" he sobbed pathetically, slumping over onto his side with his will to live diminishing with each passing second.

Vio frowned and slowly say down, cradling Green's head on his lap while running shaky fingers slowly through his hair. His blood mixed into Green's hair as well, staining the locks a light strawberry blonde. Green continued to sob and scream, hugging Vio as if his life depended on it.

"I don't want to do this anymore! I can't take it! I want it to end!" he hollered, and all Vio could do was soothe and comfort Green as he spilled his heart and feelings, releasing all the pent up anger and fear he was storing. His body racked and trembled with each sob escaping his dry lips, and eventually he simply had no tears left to spare.

He continued shaking as Vio pet his head slowly, starting to calm down and feel better from spilling his feelings to his slowly dying friend. "Th-Thanks…" he mumbled as he sat up, holding Vio close with the reminisce of tears in the corner of his eyes. Vio smiled weakly and nodded, holding Green close.

"We'll make it through the night…We'll find Red and Blue eventually." Vio said, yet wasn't sure just who he was trying to convince. Green sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, giving Vio a weak smile and nod. "Alright, you better make that a promise…" Green whispered slowly, and Vio nodded with a smile. "Of course I promise."

Green slowly rose to his feet along with the weakening Vio, a sad and forlorn expression on Green's face as he said, "Where do we go now?" Vio thought for a minute, tapping his finger against his chin. "Well I was on my way to the basement, but I don't want to put you in danger if there are those dogs down there." He said mainly to himself, having second thoughts about checking.

Green shook his head and smiled, gently interlacing his fingers with Vio, which caused Vio to questionably look at Green. "Sorry, but if you really are dying I want to spend all of your last hours with you." Green rebuked, and Vio could only smile and shake his head slowly.

"If you say so, Green." He said, and then looked at Green for guidance. "Should we go to the basement? I've prepared to see the worst, but the last thing I want is for you to become some of those dogs chew toys." said Vio, a deepening scowl on his face as he thought about the horrible things those dogs could do to Green.

Green gave Vio's hand a reassuring squeeze, smiling a bit. "Of course were going to investigate! Perhaps there may even be a secret down there that will help us in slaying these reanimated doggies!" he said in doubt, yet excitement was laced in his tone.

It was hard keeping spirits up without Red.

Vio nodded with a small sigh, still not convinced. "Alright," he mumbled slowly, "We'll go check. But if there are any dogs down there, then stay close and rub my blood onto you. They don't like the drug in it."

Green felt sick knowing that his life may depend on Vio's blood in a worst case scenario, yet he didn't argue or fight and simply nodded. "I understand, so let's go check it out!" Green finally said while walking towards the downward stairs they once exited out of, holding Vio's hand tight the entire time he went through another convulsion and coughed up more of the blood drug.

It was absolutely horrible seeing Vio in such a pathetic position, yet all he could do was help the boy up and sooth him, and eventually carry on.


	9. Deceit

_**The Heroes' Last Stand**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Deceit **_

_Reach for me and take my hand, for your life is now in my command. There is no hope you see, a doomed future is what you'll be._

_Time- 12:20 A.M._

Red and Blue's walk down the hallway was long and challenging, being faced with many spider webs, rats, and poor air. Red, on many a times, had to stop and gasp for air from the dwindling supply, all while the girl lead them through thinning passageways once lit with torches yet now dark.

Each time Red stopped, Blue stopped as well to rub his small lovers back in support. He'd never admit it, but it was getting very difficult for him to breathe now as well. The girl was forced to stop as well to await the breathless couple, watching with a sweet smile on her face as she simply floated there. She was glad she didn't need air, because she remembers her times traveling through these very tunnels and not being able to breathe.

The first time she traversed this tunnel, she collapsed from oxygen loss from her being only 4. Her mother was thankfully with her, and she quickly was able to pull her child out before it ever became a permanent problem.

Now the ghost girl just watched the two suffer on their own, wondering if they would even be able to make it out alive at this point. She continued on her way with a sigh, but beneath that sigh was a smirk. She hoped they wouldn't die so easily.

Red watched her float for a few more moments before deciding he had some questions to ask her. He took a deep and raspy breath before asking, "Hey, um excuse me, would it be too much to ask why you all died?"

The girl paused for a moment, frowning a bit before fiddling with her hair nervously. _"No like bringing it up, sad tale. Mama cry each time she recall."_ she whined softly, and Blue let out a small huff. "Well you'd want to get it off your chest to actually living things right? Who knows, it may help you move on from this damn hell hole!" he pondered, and the ghost girl simply gave a small giggle.

She tapped her finger to her chin in thought, then smiled happily and nodded. _"Me guess so! It long story though for small air passage, but me think I can say."_

Red clasped his hands together and nodded eagerly, still rasping yet excited none the less to hear a story as they continued their way through the halls. _"Well mama and I live long time ago! We rich and noble, grammy and papa very important,"_ she cooed, _"I get lots of nice stuff! Mama too!"_

Red and Blue listened in interest. This house was quite big, and in its prime it would probably be quite the magnificent sight to behold. The girl smiled as she continued on. _"The house overflowing with workers, it quite a chore to clean and make spiffy. Me help workers sometimes, me make bed and pick up toys!" _

It was quite cute as she held her head high, proud of the fact that she was an aid to the already hard working maids and butlers. Even if the task was so small, she still held her child aspirations high. Red smiled at her, and being experienced with children said, "Wow! You must have been a big help around the house!"

The girl nodded and bounced a big, even squealing a bit from happiness. _"Yeah yeah! I get candy for hard work, it always good!"_

Blue couldn't help but let a smile onto his face. His lover and the way he handled the little girl was indeed adorable, and Blue honestly wouldn't be able to ever say anything like that due to his pride. Another way those two were like yin and yang, balancing each other out in strange ways.

The girl continued down the halls before clearing her throat again, her smile slightly dropping as he said, _"Times were good, till fighting between two places broke out. We caught in middle, grammy and papa in clash with bad guys!" _

Red and Blue saw her smile drop, and instantly felt a bit bad for her. She was presumably talking about the war between east Hyrule and west Hyrule, where the nobles in charge got greedy and wanted more land to themselves. It was then easy to assume that this young girl's grandmother or grandfather was one of the said nobles.

Red and Blue remained quiet as they continued to listen and walk, not even daring to interrupt with rasping breaths. _"Fighting always heard in background, coming closer each day. Mama got worried fast, and workers started moving,"_ she paused, taking a deep breath before restoring her smile. _"But good thing came out of it, we got doggies!"_ she giggled, clasping her hands together. _"Me loved the doggies!"_

Red smiled once more and nodded to her. "That's good, at least you had companionship after that!" he said optimistically, and the girl smiled and nearly broke Blue and Red's heart_. "Yeah, but doggies always outside. Mama said they liked outside, but they never let in. Occasionally they growl and bark, and mama always got up and lead me down into this passage! We play hide and seek, it fun!"_

Red could only muster up a weak smile, nodding to her. "Yeah, that does sound fun."

Apparently the fighting grew to the point where they needed guard dogs, and the poor girl was oblivious to the knowledge that it was the case.

She simply continued on with her story, however her smile was gone as she just looked at her transparent feet as she walked. _"It was, until doggies one day stop barking outside. Mama looked scared, she led me down to tunnels again. She told me go and hide, and no matter what don't move. I did, and hid for long time. I hear footsteps upstairs, yet remained where I was as mama left. I wait even longer, and then big bang! I hear sound of things breaking, and then I heard mama scream."_

Red and Blue were on the edge of their seats as they listened, the girl starting to look very afraid as she recalled. _"I grew confused, me then go out of hiding place. I walk back, and there were lots of men. They held mama by her hair, and she stabbed many times. They were chanting something about a witch, or devil, and mama just sit there. Eventually men drop her onto floor and go through house, and I run over to mama. She sleeping, must've been tired. I poke her few times, but she never move."_

Red, at this point, had to wipe away a tear. The girl never knew her mother was dead, and she must have been so confused at that time. Blue had to rub the small of Red's back as he cried silently, and the girl let out a long sigh.

"_Guys eventually come back, and grab me by hair too. I stabbed many times too, it hurt so bad." Her form started to wrack and shake as she recalled how it felt, clutching her chest as if the wounds were being inflicted all over again. "I sceam so much, the men just laugh and call me devil child. I must have fell asleep too, it not fun game."_

All was silent now as her words sunk in, Blue even having to wipe a tear away. However she smiled again, twiddling with her hair again. _"But it okay, I woke up soon and could float and fly! Mama there too, it was nice. I couldn't really touch things without getting tired, but I was with mama so I okay. Mama talk bout coming back, whatever that meant, and told me wait._

"_I waited for long time, really long time! Then you come, mama said we come back now."_ she cheered with a smile, and Red and Blue got very nervous at hearing that. She glanced back with her socket less eyes, however her smile lit up her face and made her look like an innocent child like when she died.

Red could only smile back, despite his nervousness, and Blue simply scoffed and nodded, his arm placed around Red's shoulders. Red just had to ask, being the animal lover that he is, _"What about the dogs? Why are they in the basement?"_

She tapped her finger against her chin, then snapped her fingers in recognition_. "Oh, men brought in doggies, they all sleeping too. He throw doggies in basement, one of first time doggies inside!"_ Her smile seemed to never falter. _"The doggies then wait with us! They grow scary though on outside, inside though they still my doggies!"_

Red lowered his head and nodded. He supposed he should have expected that.

Blue was the next to ask a question after that. "If you're being so nice now, what about when you tried to possess Red? I can't just pretend that didn't happen!" he said with a hint of growl in his voice, and the girls smile finally faltered. She lowered her head in what seemed to be shame, fiddling with her hair. _"Mama say I get body till I get back, she told me go to you."_

"_I just following what Mama say, I don't mean hurt you!"_ she pleaded, looking indeed guilty for what she did. Red, being the forgiving and caring individual as he was, smiled weakly and gave her a thumbs up as he coughed and coughed again. "I-It's alright, I forgive you." he tried to say with cheer in his voice, yet only begun another coughing fit.

Blue, satisfied to at least a point with the answer, rubbed the small of his lovers back as they continued on their way through the dark, damp, and moldy hallways. He was sure they were breathing in lots of things they shouldn't, and the compression in his chest was more than likely confirming that, but what other choice did they have?

Finally she turned and smiled after a few more minutes, her arms crossed and pointing towards a large door. The air had gotten much better, so they suspected they were getting close. Red was panting and gasping in relief at that time, and Blue's breath had also grown labored.

"_There there! Freedom!"_ she squealed, yet was confused when the two heroes looked at each other and smiled. "We need to go back and show Vio and Green then!" cheered Red, holding Blue's hand while rubbing his nose against the others.

Blue scoffed at first at the thought of going back to their potential deaths, a sigh escaping his lips as he eventually and flusteredly rubbed his nose back. "Those passageways were a bitch though…and I wouldn't want to have to go back and put you in danger!" he stated, squeezing Red's hand protectively.

The ghost girl winced and stuck her tongue out, innocently saying, _"Ew icky! You both are boys!" _

She was raised in a strict and 'proper' family, being taught quite old school and almost disgraceful and offensive lessons. The two boys looked at each other in embarrassment, and then eventually pulled away with a hesitance. She WAS a little girl, even if she was a ghost, so they should be more considerate and careful.

She then addressed the second topic she thought, pouting and crossing her arms. _"It dangerous with mama and doggies awake, I go instead to get friends!" _she suggested with a smile, and Red and Blue both smiled at each other and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fucking awesome to me!" Blue said while Red nodded happily.

"Thank you very much! We owe our escape to you now!" Red said in thanks, his smile wide as he bounced eagerly from foot to foot to get out. The girl simply smiled and nodded, pointing to the door. _"Wait for friends on other side of door! Air fresh in there."_

Red and Blue obliged happily as the ghost girl floated back down the hallways, translucent and quickly blending into the dark of the musky hallway. Blue eyed the door for a moment, a frown on his face as he tried to think about what would be wrong about this. Red eventually stepped up to the door, turning back to Blue with a warm smile.

"Come on Blue, we shouldn't just stand around and wait where something could get up!" he beaconed, holding his hand out for Blue as his other hand rested onto the dull knob of the barley intact door. Blue, unable to find any reason why he shouldn't go in, took Red's hand with a smile.

If there were monsters, he could easily take them down. If it was a trick, he could use his awesomeness to escape no problem. If all else fails, well it won't since he was so awesome. This was Blue's logic, and everyone knows Blue's logic is flawless.

Red and Blue opened the door, and instantly the color was sapped from their faces. This wasn't outside, not at all! Instead it was another room of the basement, one hidden behind walls and stone. Inside there was blood, dried and decaying blood and bodies of sacrifice everywhere. Some looked fresh while others looked like they were laying there for years.

Red covered his mouth, tears rolling down his cheeks as he gazed at the room in all of its glory, his entire body shaking in fear and nervousness. Blue looked around, feeling sick to his stomach as well. He, being the idiot that he was, walked in for a closer look. Red grew extremely panicked, trying to motion Blue to come back.

"Blue, get out of there!" he pleaded, and Blue picked up different bottles and substances to examine them. "In a damn second Red, if this is that crazy bitch's witch lab or some shit there has to be something that could kill them, or at least make them physical so I can beat their asses into the ground!" he said with a grin, overjoyed at the thought of getting his horrible revenge on the mother.

Red shivered like hell as he slowly stepped in as well, gazing at the bottles upon bottles lining the shelves. He knew they should be getting out of here as fast as they could, but if Blue was staying then it had to be safe? He just didn't know, so he decided to stay with Blue.

Finally a bottle caught his eye. He stood on his toes to reach it, and eventually managed to secure it into his hands. However in the process he knocked over another bottle containing an eyeball, causing it to splatter its contents and fluids onto the ground. Red winced hearing the shatter and turned sheepishly to Blue, who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot onto the ground.

"Oops?" Red giggled hesitantly, stepping away from the shelf in embarrassment. He looked at the bottle and instantly his eyes flew open. Floating inside was a swirling purple and black mass, moving in a circle around the bottle. It had a familiar presence, and Red instantly recognized it as Shadow's. He turned to Blue with wide eyes, running over with the bottle and presenting it to Blue. "Blue, this looks and feels like Shadow's spirit!" he said in alarm, and Blue only cocked an eyebrow.

"Red what the fuck, Shadow isn't here and even if he was why the hell would he be in a jar!" he pointed out, causing Red to lightly pout his lower lip. "I dunno, but isn't this strange!"

Blue rolled his eyes and took the bottle, examining how the swirling mass did look a lot like when Shadow was blending back into the darkness or teleporting. Who's to say that it isn't? Well, Blue is saying that it isn't so that must be how it is.

The two continued to stare at the bottle, its contents continuing to lazily float around. But in an instant its movements became frantic, bouncing off of the walls of the bottle and sparking a bit. Red and Blue leaned in closer to watch, their faces both lit in confusion as to why it was acting like that.

Behind them the door slammed shut, and the innocent laughter of a child was heard.

* * *

><p><em>Time- 11:59 P.M.<em>

Green had his arm around Vio as the pair made their way back to the stairs, Green still crying as he felt the presence of his friend slowly draining through his body and onto the floor on goopy red streams. He was still in denial about the entire situation, refusing to believe that this could indeed be the end of Vio, Shadow, and the others as well.

He didn't even know what had become of Red and Blue, all he knew is that Vio was dying, Shadow was dead, and he was more than likely to die. If he didn't die, he could guarantee that he would go insane by the time this whole ordeal was over.

They made their way to the stairs, Vio's limp getting worse and worse as time went by. Looking down to the daunting set of rotting stairs, Vio wasn't sure if they would hold their weight again. But what other choice did they have? He let go of Green in favor of the hand rail, all but dangling off of it as he took his first few steps.

The wood groaned and cracked under his weight, and the hand rail felt close to snapping. Oh how Green desperately wanted to run down and help his friend, but Vio was already heavy enough. If any more weight was added to the already failing and strained wood, Green was sure it would snap and send them both plummeting down into who knows what.

Vio took deep breaths to try to stabilize himself, yet soon a scream escaped his lips as another wave of the drug attacked his system, causing blood to ooze out of his nose, ears, mouth, and even eyes at his point. He fell to his knees, and Green nearly screamed.

"Vio!" he shouted out, Vio not replying for several seconds. Green was about to run down, despite the stairs weakness, to aid his hurt and possibly dead friend. However as he was about to go down, Vio shifted and forced himself to his feet, a puddle of red below him.

He didn't dare to turn to Green and show him his bloody face, so simply resorted to a weak thumbs up to signal that he was okay.

He limped his way down a few more stairs before a large snap was heard, sending Vio plummeting down with a scream. But he didn't get far, as his frantic thrashing sent him to the next step, landing him right in between his legs. His eyes instantly watered up as the hard wood dug into his sensitive groin, and instantly he regretted ever making fun of Blue for the first step of the house.

His voice rose to a pitch as he just sat there, his loins burning like hell at this point. Green could only wince as he saw the low blow, meekly rubbing his neck. "Are you, uh, okay Vio?" he asked in sympathy, and couldn't help but chuckle as Vio responded with a high pitched keen. "Yes…quite so. Having my lower regions pressed so brutally by a wooden plank would indeed result in me being hip-hip-cheerio."

Green could only shrug and chuckle a bit louder, smiling at him while he said in a humorous tone, "Wow Vio, even when you took a nasty hit to the "lower regions" you still seem to be talking fancy as ever."

Vio could only roll his eyes as he wiped the blood off of his face desperately, forcing himself up with a labored grunt, his groin still hurting worse than anything he had ever felt. "Yes, I do still fancy my choice of tongue, even in moments of pain and discomfort." He whined, tempted to just curl up and die. He had an even worse limp now, putting almost all of his weight against the railings. "I'm not sure how well you shall fare on your way down…" he rasped out, half way down at this point.

Green could only smile weakly as he recalled all of their trouble from the get-go down to here. The house seemed innocent enough, where did it start going so wrong? Oh yes, when Red suggested they split up and eventually ran off anyways.

But why did there have to be death? What did they do to deserve such a fate? Green pondered this and sighed, burying his face into his hands to sob out the rest of his tears, depression taking over his form again.

Vio glanced back and couldn't help but frown; he didn't want to die in his leaders arms and put that stress on him. But even now he could feel his body shutting down, his limbs growing more and more shaky and numb than before. It wouldn't be long from now, and he knew it. But for Green's sake he would continue putting on an act of false bravado.

He finally stumbled down the last flight of stairs, falling to his knees at the end and panting hard. He felt blood and drug rolling down his face, not to mention coming out of his mouth and ears. Was that tears coming out of his eyes? Or maybe blood as well? Hell, it probably was both for all he knew.

He felt like utter hell, and his entire body may have just been on fire. He looked back up through the darkness up at Green, and apparently his leader couldn't see him at this point from how dark and far down the decent was.

"Green, I have made it to the bottom at last, you may now proceed to make your way down to this hero." He panted, and Green cocked an eyebrow at this part. He couldn't help but smile; Vio had the cutest habits sometimes.

He pressed down experimentally on each stair, wincing from the loud cracks issuing from each step. He was making his way down, his vision excellent yet still quite shaky in the darkness of the basement. What ever happened to that fairy anyways? Did Vio let it go or forget about it?

Either way, he was to the step that Vio broke and Green quickly realized that these steps were a bit bigger than expected, and it didn't help that two steps took the fall. He gulped as he tried to step over the gaping, 4 foot hole. Finally his leg wouldn't reach the other side, and he sighed as he realized he would have to jump since pressure on the edges of the wood would cause it to collapse again.

Gathering his courage, which there wasn't much left of, he took a great bound. The stairs creaked and groaned loudly as he kicked off then landed on the other side, taking a deep and shaky breath as his foot almost slipped down into the large hole created by his 3rd person speaking friend.

He had to even pat himself down just to make sure he was all still there, and once he was satisfied all of his parts were there he turned to Vio, halfway down the stairs with a smile. "Success!" he cheered, then instantly his eyes caught something in the hindmost of the basement, crawling its way out of the piercing darkness.

A skeletal dog never made it upstairs, and this one looked to be even more brain-dead than the others. It stumbled from foot to foot, becoming more and more clear to Green's vision, its sight set on Vio. It was drooling and oozing black sludge that made Green sick to his stomach, and some of its organs were still intact and hanging off of the ribcage or spine. If one looked close enough, they could also see the decaying, still intact brain of the beast.

Green was frozen in horror at the sight as the dog limped closer. It was mere feet from Vio now when Green finally gained his voice, screaming out to Vio as the dog reared back to pounce. "Vio! Behind you!"

Vio, with a slow reaction, turned to face the dog before his eyes widen and a scream left his lips. He tried to stand and run; apparently this dog didn't care about the drug.

The creature let with a loud roar, latching ahold of Vio's arm and taking a chunk out of the screaming and crying boy. Green was instantly at Vio's side, charging down the stairs at top speed before slamming and slashing the offending dog with his sword, causing it to yelp and stumble back.

The dog collapsed onto its side, more sludge oozing out and spraying everywhere at is began to let out horrendous howls and screeches, standing back up with Vio's tainted flesh in its mouth. It was drooling the sludge onto the already infected meat before lifting its head, snapping and chomping on it before swallowing it, and Vio could only watch as his stomach began to churn again.

It was eating him; he was watching his own body, life, be eaten by this horrendous beast. Just then everything became all too real. Blood was spurting out of the chunk in his arm, the pain not even there as his blue eyes could only watch the skeleton swallow the offending chunk. This was real, this was not a dream.

Although its stomach hadn't been used in ages, the taken flesh revived its internal organs. It snarled at them with a bloody maw, the drug dripping from its teeth as well as leaking from its bones. Its organs and beating heart was a disturbing sight to see, and Green nearly threw up from the disgusting and unreal sight.

After a few more moments of silence, and Vio starting to question his state of mind, he could only grin as he realized that the dog had been affected by the drug as well, holding onto his harshly bleeding arm and growing more and more light headed. The dog charged at Vio while snapping its jaws, hungry and wanting more.

However before Green could panic, before the dog even reached the two, it's sickening and terrified shrieks filled their ears as smoke slowly began to enflamed it, the drug taking its toll on the creature that wasn't meant to take it. The living could take it and live much longer, but those who are already dead would become unanimated again, cursed for eternity to never come back among the living.

Its bones and organs fell to the floor in heaps, and its screeches and howls were frantic. Its heart was pumping so fast that it couldn't handle it, bursting clear open in a gruesome mess of sludge and drug. The heart slowly ceased its beating after the burst, and the dog was stilled as sludge poured out of its mouth. The bones and organs eventually disappeared as well; smoke wisping up from the offending area before disappearing in a faint whisper of death.

Vio was still shaking as blood poured out of his arm, making a large and almost glowing puddle beneath him. On account of him already being pretty much dead, bleeding bad out of every other available spot in his body, one wound such as this would be fatal to the teen.

Green looked down and nearly screamed as he saw Vio. Blood, all he saw was his dear friend's blood pouring out of his arm, the multitude of cuts he received, his ears, and nearly cried when he saw the blood running down Vio's eyes, almost feigning the illusion of him crying tears of blood.

He fell to his knees in front of Vio and pulled the teen tightly against his chest, letting out a multitude of sobs and cries as he realized that Vio may die right here, right now, in his arms.

Vio looked up in pity to Green, hating to see his leader sad let alone cry so much. He was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second, yet managed to hold on to dear life with all that he had. "Green, please cease such crying as it is unjust in this situation. Red and Blue are in unknown locations, we must locate our efforts to searching down here first and immediately going to search for them." He wheezed and rasped out with a raw throat, tasting the metallic sting of blood and drug in his mouth.

He had to hand it to himself, despite being unable to function properly and feeling the claws of death gripping him, he still managed to not falter in his voice.

Green could only cry harder as he held Vio close, unable to stand the sight of his friend like this. "Please Vio…" he said in complete misery, "I don't want you to die on me, what would we all do without you!"

Vio was touched by Green's simple yet powerful words, tears flowing down his cheeks as well to stain his cheeks and mix with the blood, holding Green weakly as blood continued to rapidly leave him. Missing a large chunk of his arm wasn't helping as well, and he felt so dizzy that he couldn't really think at this point.

He let out a dismantled grunt, laying back in Green's arms and just focusing on his breathing. He was going to stay awake, no matter what. He felt something like cloth be tied tight around his arm perhaps? It was so tight that it hurt, yet he could feel it was Green's desperate attempt at saving him. He knew the cloth was filling with blood rapidly, and not doing much else.

He hissed a bit as it was tightened again, no circulation reaching his arm at this point. But that seemed to do the trick, as the lightheadedness he was receiving ceased from getting worse. He was in even more pain however, nearly unable to move his arm as his fingers started to turn purple.

He figured though it was better than bleeding to death on the floor, and he simply closed his eyes for one nap…just one nap.

He heard Green's frantic shouting, but it was muffled and much more quiet than usual. Vio started to even his breathing out as well. He was so tired, a nap wouldn't hurt. However the world soon went black as Green's yells turned into screams, then silence.


End file.
